


Wizarding World Overlord

by PauThide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: In the mist of the Wizarding war, a new challenger emerge. No one knows who she is, or where she came from. But they know one thing. She is powerful. How would the world react to a new Dark lady? How would Dumbledore or Voldemort react to a new challenger?However, her main focus is to find home.Would she be able to return home? Or would she spend the rest of her life alone?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone! I took option 3 but with a few twists! **

** In any case, I also decided to continue Harry Potter and The Demon Empress. The next chapter would be soon! **

** Thanks to all of you and your comments! It really helps me a lot. **

** Now, there is something I wanted to say. And it's the reason for choosing Ainz Ooal Gown as her name for the Wizarding World. I think it makes sense in this history. Now, I also wanted to say that this is not going to be bashing in this history. Not really. Just the natural, sasuga-Ainz sama moments. **

** I hope you guys like it! **

** See you guys later! **

** (I will edit this chapter later!) **

* * *

Chapter 1

**_1975 England, Great Britain_ **

Outside the small town of Otterburn. A small secluded community North of Newcastle. A group of hooded men destroyed the peaceful night with the shouts of spells and the scream of the innocents caught in the middle. The poor people were not capable of escaping the onslaught. _How could they?_ It was not something possible for them. Since they couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

The hooded men were holding _sticks_ and shouting _weird words_. Then fire and a green light among other strange things came out of those _sticks_.

Chaos was the word to describe the scene unfolding there. Then a loud _crack_ and the yelling of more people arriving at the pandemonium brought only more panic to the people there.

“Death eaters!” One of them screamed.

“Aurors!” One hooded man yelled as he cast a _cutting spell_ on one of the Aurors.

“ _Protego!_ ” The Auror yelled, blocking the spell, but he could not see another of the hooded men behind him. Pointing his wand the man said.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ And with a powerful green-light. The Auror fell to the ground. Cold as ice, with open eyes reflecting the last thought of his mind.

For the next few minutes, an intense battle emerged from within the late hours of the night. The Aurors were holding their ground, but the intensity and cruelty of the Death Eaters spells were getting the best of them. Although the Death Eaters were using deadly spells to kill their opponent. The Ministry of Magic ordered the Aurors to use _non-lethal_ curses. A huge disadvantage for them. Still, this was a matter of life and death. They were not about to die for a _stupid_ order.

“ _Confringo!”_

“ _Reducto!”_

The spells came one after the other. Hitting the Death Eaters with deathly force. More Death Eaters arrived at the scene, killing and burning everything at their sight. It was clear they couldn’t care less if they brought the Statue of Secrecy down. In fact, someone could argue they wanted to do just that.

“They are to many of them!” A young Auror said.

“Keep them at bay! Don’t stop fighting or you will die here!” Another, even younger Auror yelled.

She had light red hair with strong blue eyes. They could see the fear in her eyes, but they could also see determination and bravery to keep fighting. She pushed the Death Eaters back by sheer willpower and intense dueling abilities. Amelia Bones was her name. A nineteen-year-old witch, freshly graduated student from Hogwarts, and a young recruit of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Losing members of her family brought fire to her soul. She wanted to do what is good. To make sure, no one else knew the pain of losing a father or a mother.

That’s why she enlisted at the moment she graduated from Hogwarts. To fight against The Dark Lord _Voldemort_ and his Death Eaters.

Amelia sidesteps a _Killing Curse_ , evading the fatal curse. She responded in kind with a powerful _Expulso_ , knocking out a Death Eater. However, there were more followers of _Voldemort_ than Aurors. And the Magical Law Enforcement wizards were being pushed back gradually. This was not good for them, and with the among of death around them. This was going to be a hard thing to clean later on. _If_ they get alive of this.

“Where are the rest?!” One of the Auror yelled behind a small stone wall.

“I don’t know! Where is Moody?!” Another one screamed.

“Amelia, we need to retreat!” The young girl glared at him with fury in her eyes.

“Are you mad?! They are killing the _Muggles_ here! We can’t just leave!” She said.

“The Muggles are dead! Look around, it’s over!” The Auror said hopelessly. Amelia knew he was right. Looking around, she could see the lifeless bodies of the Muggles. There was nothing they could do, only hope to escape so they could fight another day.

“ _Bombarda Maxima!”_ Amelia reacted just in time to jump out of the way, but sadly for her. The last two Auror weren’t so lucky.

Although she was alive. Now she was alone, and the Death Eaters knew it. Amelia cursed while crawling away. She needed to run away. But before she could even attempt to do that, a pain like no other came rushing to her body.

 _“Crucio!”_ The laughs of the Death Eaters watching her body twist under the pain of a thousand knives scalping her skin made her scream. Not only in pain but horror. Amelia wanted to regain her composure, just like the training told her to. But to no avail. She was going to die, Amelia could feel it.

“Brillant work everyone. Our lord would be most please hearing our successful raid. And although this is the first time for many of you. It was an excellent job,” the senior Death Eater said with a proud voice. He glared at the young witch on the floor and smiled.

“Stop it, don’t kill her yet,” he said as he stared down at Amelia, who could only barely move.

“We have young witch here, alone in the dark. Why shouldn’t we have a bit of fun? A celebration to join our lord forces?” The rest of the Death Eaters grunted in glee. Amelia’s face went pale. Even though they terrified her. Amelia would not allow herself to show fear. They would not break her. Never.

“I know who she is. Amelia Bones from Hufflepuff, she was on me a year,” a young Death Eater said with glee. Amelia could recognize the voice. A Ravenclaw student who was a creep. He had the fame of being a pervert, of always trying to spy and see the underwear of other girls.

“Oh, we have a _Puff_ with us. And she seems attractive. Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s have some fun,” he said and of course, the pervert Ravenclaw graduated went first. He ripped the clothes off Amelia, who tried hard to fight back. One of the Death Eaters tried to use a full body-bind curse on her. But the leader of the group told him it was better this way. He told them. _It’s better when they can move. Feels better_.

Amelia wanted to scream, but they cover her mouth.

“I always wanted to see your chest. So enormous, I dreamed of this day for years,” he said lustfully.

"You always had this face on you. Like you were better than everyone else. I know what you are, a whore! Look at this tits! So big! I will enjoy this!" He said.

Amelia could feel him getting ready to do the deed. With tears in her eyes, she prayed for help. For any kind of help.

“Hurry, mate, I want my turn. Those are some big knockers,” one of them said, and before the pig of Ravenclaw could do what he always dreamed of doing. A flash of light, like a _bullet_ , perforate the head of the pig. Then, surprising everyone, it exploded.

"What?!" One yelled.

The Death Eaters got ready to fight, believing the reinforcements arrive. But they saw that from the darkness of the woods. A figure stood there, watching them with the eyes of a predator. They could feel it. Like someone took the air of the forest itself.

The individual was wearing a robe of sorts. A red robe with armor underneath it. The metal shine even in the middle of the night. There were symbols in the fabric. Symbols made of gold. The cloth looked beyond anything they have seen. Soft and resistant with magic around it, they could even see it. The cloak and hood on the person covered even more. And a white mask protected the identity of this person.

 _Arcane Battle master_.

That was the name of the armor.

Amelia could see it was not a Death Eater type of mask. This one was different. Strange marks decorated it. She did not know who this person was, but she was thankful.

“Dying from a Tier 1 spell… So weak,” the person said.

“Who are you?!” The senior Death Eater yelled, pointing his wand at the person in front of him.

“You were using magic. But I did not recognize it, so tell me, where did you learn that?” The individual had a female voice, but the question brought confusion to them.

“Are you mad?” He replied.

“No, or perhaps… Who knows, this has been a very crazy day for me,” the woman said with an amusing tone.

“You are insane, don’t you? It matters not. Kill her, we are losing a lot of time here. The Aurors would get around the protective enchantments,” he said.

Then one of the Death Eaters yelled _Avada Kedavra!_ Amelia yelled at the woman to run away. But it was too late, as the green light hit the masked woman right in the chest. Everyone would expect her lifeless body to fall to the ground after being hit by the _Killing Curse_. However, there she was. Alive, standing still.

“What?” One of them muttered, looking confused. Amelia was the same.

“Mm, was that a spell? Avada Kedavra? It sounds like abracadabra. I wonder why… Still, no damage. I don’t think it even scratches me,” the masked woman muttered to herself. She ignored the surrounding people, and how they were looking at her.

“Imposible… This is impossible! Nothing can stop the Killing Curse!” The senior Death Eater yelled in panic. He tried to calm himself down but the entity before him. Was something he couldn’t comprehend.

“There is not impossible for me,” the masked woman replied.

“Nothing at all. So, tell me where did you learn magic?” She asked again.

The Death Eaters threw every spell in their repertoire. Every single dark spell they knew. But nothing seems to harm her. She just stood there. Speaking to herself.

“I have never seen magic like this before. This is not Yggdrasil… Their accent, it sounds familiar… Could be that… Mm, I need more information,” she whispered softly to herself.

The senior Death Eater thought he was dreaming. That this moment was a hallucination. Then he thought about ending this nonsense. Raising his wand, he cast _Fiendfyre._ A powerful dark magic spell. He was not his lord, but he could get hold of fire without dying. Or so he thought.

Amelia could evade the fire by jumping aside and hiding behind the trees of the forest. Again she yelled at the masked woman to move. Even though she just saw how the _Killing_ _curse_ bounced off of her like nothing. Amelia was still in _auror mode_.

The masked woman only stood there while the fire engulfed her completely. Amelia feared the worts. _Fiendfyre_ was the worst type of dark spell she could think of. It takes time to learn, and even more to control. No, many could use it successfully. And even if you could cast it, the willpower and the concentration you needed to control it was something only the most experienced wizards or witches could do.

The senior Death Eater was neither. But the fear and panic he felt at that moment were enough for him to throw away any logic.

The fire ravishes everything around, and Amelia was fearing the worst.

 _I should have to help her! I should have done something! You coward, you big coward!_ Amelia thought in shame. Then, out of nowhere, a small laugh came out of the fire.

“Nothing at all. I feel nothing… I guess my resistances are just to high. These spells are just to weak to work against me. Tier 3 perhaps? Mm, I don’t know,” she muttered.

“This fire is annoying, [Arcane Magic annulation]” The _Fiendfyre_ started slowly lose power, and disintegrate like it was nothing. The Death Eaters stood there, stunned. Amelia could not blame them. What she was witnessing, all of it. Was hard to comprehend.

“My passive skills were useless. Could be that this magic was so weak, that it didn’t even registry as an attack? Or perhaps _they_ were just to weak. I need more details,” the woman whispered.

“Are you done? Good. Then please, tell me, where did you learn that magic?” She asked one last time.

“You monster!”

“Imposible!”

“Stay away!”

They once again attacked her. She just sighed with annoyance. Then just stared back to where Amelia was watching. The red-haired girl felt those eyes on her. Those golden and unnatural eyes looking at her.

“Well, she is not hostile. That girl could help me,” the masked woman muttered.

Then she raised her hand against them, and with one last annoying look. She whispered. [Lightning Chain] From her hands a beam of light came. Hitting each one of the Death Eaters. Some of them tried to use _Protego,_ others tried to flee. But it did not matter where they go. The lightning followed them and the moment it touched them, their bodies exploded.

Amelia gasped at the carnage. The _Protego_ charm did not work against the strange lighting. Their bodies were completely destroyed. Nothing was left of them. Amelia felt nauseous watching the massacre.

“Ah, it didn’t work like that before… I guess things change here,” the masked woman said. Then she glared at the girl and with a commanding voice, she ordered to come out.

“Girl, come here. There is a lot I need to ask,” Amelia feeling no way out obeyed. She took her wand from the floor. But a part of her believes it was useless against this person. Still, she was an Auror. A trainee one, but an Auror none the less.

“Tell me girl, where are we?” Amelia for a moment look at her with a confused face.

“Ah… Otterburn? At the north of Newcastle?” Amelia said with a worried tone.

“Newcastle? England?” The woman replied with a surprise in her voice.

“Eh, yes?” Amelia replied.

“What year it is?” The masked one asked.

“1975…” Amelia whispered.

“I see… 1975. I am not so lost after all,” the woman said with an amused voice.

Amelia stared at her, still feeling intimidated by this person’s presence. She did not notice her robes were all shattered, exposing something she shouldn’t expose. They _were big._ Something the masked woman noticed.

“Your clothes, they are all ruined,” Amelia wasted no time into getting her clothes in order. She still felt disgusted by the touches of the Ravenclaw pig. She was glad he was dead.

“Thank you for saving me. I believe my fate would have been worst than death if you haven’t arrived,” Amelia whispered. The masked woman nodded. It was something she could understand. As a female, it was something they could understand.

“Tell me, who were those people?” Amelia went on and gave this strange woman a brief and fast explication of what was going on. The woman said nothing, only stood there listening to each word. But then, the sound of _a crack_ in the air brought Amelia back to alert mode. That was until she saw the face of Alastor Moody. Amelia felt relieved to see his ugly face again.

“Trainee Bones, you are still alive!” He yelled as the rest of his Aurors moved around.

“Thanks Merlin for that. Although I can see it that Cronk, Weatherford and Crowdus weren’t so lucky. A shame, they were good Aurors,” Moody said with a gruff.

“I am alive, but I would have been kill if it wasn’t for her,” Amelia said, pointing her hand to the white-masked woman next to her. Moody pride himself on being a person capable of judge other people’s characters. But the woman before him was putting him on edge. There was something dangerous, something _dark_ and powerful. Perhaps he was truly going mad. This war was taking a toll on him.

“Thank you for saving our young Trainee. Miss…?” The woman stood there for a few seconds. She seemed deep in thought. Then looking at the dark sky of the night. She stared at them, and her golden eyes shine like no other star.

“My name is… Ainz Ooal Gown,” she said.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was a place of many things new to her. There she was, in another world so similar yet different from her own world. Galadriel Melkor, or as she called herself now, Ainz Ooal Gown. Stood there, in the middle of the Atrium, wondering where she was. A few hours ago, she appeared in the middle of a forest without knowing where she was or what was going on.

Before all this, Galadriel was in the throne room, crying her heart out at the end of Yggdrasil. Then suddenly, she was there. Standing in the middle of nowhere, in her avatar skin. If things were different, she would have died of a heart attack. But she could control herself and sat down to think. Galadriel thought about the possibilities of what was going on. There was too much to think about. And not only that, she was alone.

She moved around and find more answers. Sitting on the ground was driven her crazy.

Then, after half an hour of walking, she reached out to a small village. Galadriel felt her soul leave her body when she saw a _car_. Still, it was not enough information. And because she was a paranoid woman, she used many spells to hide her presence and change her armor.Her World Championship armor brought too much-unwanted attention to her. She didn’t need that, especially now.

Still, her _Arcane Battle Master_ armor was one of the best she had. And without Nazarick treasury at hand. She could only rely on what she brought with herself. It was a lot; she hated throwing away things. So she wasted a lot of money to expand her inventory. However, there were things she needed to keep close to her at all times.

The Nazarick Ring was one of them. This was one of the few ways to search for her _home_. Because if she came here, to this world. The possibilities of Nazarick coming here were high. She wanted, _no_ , Galadriel needed to find Nazarick. Her home, no matter what.

Galadriel came to that conclusion and was the reason for giving the name of the guild itself. It was dangerous; she has no idea if another _Player_ was out there. But she had to try it. Besides, this was a world in which Tolkien existed. Telling them her name was _Galadriel Melkor_ could raise some eyebrows.

Now it came down to her plans. She needed to expand her name somehow. Galadriel needed to create an enormous sign over her head. _But how?_ She thought.

It was the reason she came here. Galadriel has to learn more about this strange Wizarding World.

“ _Now that I think about it. I am in the past? Like, perhaps I am in the past, but now I am expose to a secret world that I knew nothing about, because I was as they say, a muggle. Or this is another dimension of my world? Thinking about it makes my head hurt,”_ Galadriel thought with a sigh.

 _“I need to see what magic is capable of. Those Death Eaters, or whatever, were a good experiment. But is not enough,”_ Galadriel could remember the feel of killing someone. And it was a surprise that she felt nothing of guilt or remorse. She could only think of how gratifying it was to kill those pigs. Perhaps her character traits are influencing her too. Galadriel would have to think about it later on.

“Miss Ainz Ooal Gown,” a voice brought her back from the dreamland she was in. Still, she did not like it when someone called her a _miss_.

“ _Lady_ Ainz, please, if you are so kind,” Galadriel said while looking down at the young men who seem rather uncomfortable at the stares of the masked person before him.

“Please, follow me, Lady Ainz. The ministry of Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are waiting for you,” the young man said with a stiff voice.

Galadriel wondered if Japan had the same magical government. She put those ideas for later, Galadriel needed to see what can she do now. Meeting the two of the highest authorities of the Wizarding World was a tremendous step for her. Although, she was not so sure about _why_ they wanted to meet her. Regardless, she would monitor them. And if the worts come to past. Well, she was prepared for it.

They guided Galadriel to an enormous chamber where many people stood there. Watching her every move. Galadriel saw the girl she saved, and she was sitting in a small chair before what Galadriel could only think of as a judge or something. They waited for her to sit down. But Galadriel could feel the glares and whispers.

 _“What did I get myself into?”_ Galadriel thought.

“Please, let the trial begin. Accuser of the death of three innocent Pureblood Wizards stand up,” one hooded person said.

“Wait, a minute! Those were Death Eaters, no _innocent wizards_!” A man with a mustache yelled.

“Lies! Those were innocent Purebloods Wizards! Of respectable families! We demand punishment and to make things clear that the Department of Defense can’t do whatever they want! They need to be put in check!” Another yelled and many grunted in approval.

“How can you be so sure? There aren’t even evidence! Their bodies were destroy!” The mustache man replied back.

“She is a murderer!”

Galadriel just sat there, hearing those words, and she had little understanding of what in the name of sweet Jesus was going on. _Was she being accused of murder?_ She did not know.

“Order! Order!”

“We aren’t here to do that! So please sat down!” The Minister of Magic, Harold Minchum said.

“Then what are we doing here? To see a strange woman with a white mask parade around the Ministry like she owned the place? Why is she wearing those clothes? How can be sure she is not one of… You-know-who followers?!” Galadriel tilted her head in confusion.

 _“You-know-who?_ ” She thought.

“Ministry, if I may speak,” the mustache man asked.

“Giving the word to the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bartemius Crouch please speak,” the minister said with a tired voice.

“Thank you, minister. As I was saying early. This attack proves that the agents of the Dark Lord Voldemort infiltrated the Ministry. This attack was an ambush directed to our Aurors. We need to approval of the ministry, to use deadly force against such enemies of the Wizarding people of Britain,” Bartemius said with determination. Such words, however, were booed by the other party. To which the other side of the room replied with shouts of themselves.

“And star a war?!” A wizard yelled from the other side of the room.

“We are at war, _honorable_ member of the Wizengamot! Only you and those of the Dark faction seem to believe there is not such a thing!” Crouch yelled.

Galadriel listened and could swear this was like those parliament fights she used to see online. However, she was still wondering what was she doing here. Tiring of being left behind. Galadriel took this chance to make a name of herself. She needed to make them see her, not as an enemy. But something more. Like a wildcard of sorts. She needed to find more about this magic. Galadriel also needed to explore the world. The more she does, the better her chances to find Nazarick become.

Perhaps she could do more things to increase her popularity.

“[Demonic Aura II]” Galadriel spell had an immediate response. Everyone in the chamber felt her _dark_ presence. The fear, the power emerging of her. Moody froze in his place. This was almost the same feeling he felt the first time he saw Voldemort. However, this was so much different.

Voldemort’s presence was intimidating because of his magic. His power was all over the place. Like fire in the air, like a wild animal.

But her presence was something far more dangerous. Moody could feel she was in control of her power. Tame even, but it was so much darker. Like something picking everything apart. So much powerful than even Voldemort himself. This was the moment Moody felt as everything just got even worse.

Then, out of nowhere. This horrible feeling that brought everyone to their knees. Disappeared like nothing. The people of the chamber could breathe again. However, they were now watching at the white-masked woman with fear.

“Now that I finally got the attention of everyone here. I have an offer or sorts,” Galadriel said with a voice capable of bringing every man to their knees.

“An offer?” The ministry asked in a fearful voice.

“Yes, for what can I see… This, what was his name? Ah, yes… Voldemort. He is proving to be too much for any of you. So this is the offer I bring. I could deal with him, in exchange, I want something in return,” Galadriel said and everyone lost their collective mind.

“Order! Order!” Cry the ministry without success. So again, Galadriel used [Demonic Aura II] to shut them up. She huffed, they were making things harder for her.

“None of you can deal with him. But I can, let me deal with this Dark Lord of yours and his Death Eaters, but in return I want something of the same value,” Galadriel said with a smirk.

Everyone was muttering at such words. _But, could it be possible to have someone capable of dealing with the strongest Dark Lord in history?_ The ministry didn’t know, but he was sure to not let this opportunity let go to waste. However, there was something else going on. He could feel it.

“How can we be sure you can take him on?” Crouch asked with fear but trepidation.

“You, girl, tell them what you saw,” Galadriel said to Amelia, who wanted to disappear at the intense glares of the masked woman.

“Trainee Amelia Bones, isn’t it?” Crouch asked.

“Yes, sir,” Amelia replied.

“Can you verify what she said?” Crouch said.

“I… Yes, sir. I saw firsthand what she could do. She… The spells cast by the Death Eaters had no effect on her. Even the Killing Curse, and Fiendfyre,” everyone gasped.

“That’s impossible! No one can block the Killing Curse! You speak nonsense, girl!” Someone yelled.

“It’s true! I saw it!” Amelia screamed.

“Perhaps we could see the memory?” Crouch said, and everyone agreed.

Galadriel watched, fascinated by how they use those wands to remove the memory from the girl’s head. It was incredible. Then she saw how they brought a kind of weird device capable to project the memory is in the air. Like a smokescreen of sorts. She was learning more each minute.

The members of the Wizengamot saw in horror the memory. From the horrible attack, and the scene in which Amelia was almost raped. Something Galadriel did not like one bit. To the scene of her being hit in the chest by the killing curse and being engulfed in the flames of the Fiendfyre.

“Impossible! This… This has to be a fake memory!” One member of the Dark faction yelled in disbelief.

“Trainee Amelia has been here all this time. There is no way she did it!” Crouch yelled. He was afraid as everyone else, but he couldn’t deny how lucky he was. To find someone capable of fighting the dark lord. Crouch wanted her on his side. No matter what.

“Is all true… All of it. Now is time to choose, or I could just leave,” Galadriel said, putting more pressure in the chamber.

“If we accept your… Services. What would you like in return?” Galadriel smiled at this.

Galadriel’s primary objective was to gather information and to find Nazarick. Nothing else matters. So having an entire government body on her side, eating from her hands. Was a good start. But she must be careful and be prepared for everything. She was alone here, and she needed to move with care.

“What do I want? Well, I want… _Everything.”_

Far away, both Dumbledore and Voldemort were going to wake up. To the news of a new challenger. A challenger with her own goals.

And the Ministry of Magic had no idea to whom they have given away their fate. After all, never make deals with a demon.


	2. The Dark Lady

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**   
**I will take a brief break. I need to take a step back and relax a little, I want to avoid burnout.**

**After that small break. I will update Boku No Overlord, then Overlord: The Demon Empress.**   
**Until then, my beautiful people!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_The Dark Lady Ainz Ooal Gown_

_Who she is? Where did she come from? And why the ministry allows her to roam free?_

_Just two weeks ago, the Wizarding World woke up to the sudden news of a new powerful Dark Wizard. Or in this case, a Dark Witch. In the Massacre of Otterburn, in which three Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and 8 Death Eaters in them, three members of Noble Houses lost their lives. Brought concerns to the Wizarding People of Great Britain._

_The honorable members of the Wizengamot. After a long meeting with the Dark Witch responsible for the death of the Death Eaters. They granted her special freedoms with the condition of her aid in the war against you-know-who and his Death Eaters. The nature of these privileges are still unknown to the public._

_The Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Barty Crouch Senior told the Daily Prophet in a declaration this morning the following._

_“We would do whatever is necessary to restore peace and order to the people of the Wizarding World. Our temporal alliance with Lady Ainz Ooal Gown will make sure things get back to normality as soon as possible.” He said._

_This caused that members of the Traditionalist and The Old Guard factions of The House of Representatives of the Nobles and Most Ancient Houses demanded the immediate arrest of the Dark Witch known as Ainz Ooal Gown. The other factions however stopped this. Members of the Conservation of the Old Way faction blocked this request with the help of the Enlightened Magic Front faction. This disagreement caused a long and heated debate among members of the house. The debate lasted hours._

_Lord Henry Greengrass, leader of the Conservation of the Old Way faction, declared this after the long debate._

_“It’s better to fight fire with fire. So far, the witch known as Ainz Ooal Gown as done nothing to upset the people of Great Britain. If she can defeat You-Know-Who we should allow her to do just that. So far, the Ministry hasn’t been able to stop the raids, neither the killing of many Pureblood citizen. It’s time for us to look for alternatives.” Lord Greengrass said._

_Fire with fire said, Lord Greengrass. Something brought to life just two days ago when another attack from the Death Eaters seek to bring down the foundations of the Wizarding World._

_Just outside of the city of Norwich. The biggest raid of the year, so far, came to a hold. When the Dark Witch Ainz Ooal Gown arrived. She alone successfully brought down around 13 Death Eaters. 8 Werewolves and 2 trolls. A witness of the event spoke of the magic she used. And how unusual it was._

_“I have never seen magic like that before. It was like the air itself was being shifted around. Like she could control it, it hard to explain.” Said an Auror._

_Whatever she used was proof of her magical power. But this incident also proof how the attacks of the Death Eaters are becoming erratic and violent. The International Confederation of Wizards has pointed out the danger of leaving two Dark Wizards around. We will know more about it when the next meeting takes place next week._

_Until then, Great Britain and the Wizarding World are at the mercy of two powerful individuals._

In the middle of a fancy restaurant, a beautiful white-haired woman sat with a magazine in her hands. She looks deep in thought and she was. But for the surrounding people, such a view was beyond anything they have seen. Such beauty was surreal. Her grace, elegance, exuberant body. For the common folk, she was an angel.

“You need to tell her if she wants something else!” One of the waitresses hissed to another one.

“Why me?! You go!” The girl replied.

“It’s your turn! Look at me, I don’t have the proper makeup!” The girl let a groan but obeyed. She strolled nervously at the gorgeous woman before her.

“Hello, miss, is there anything you need?” The girl asked with a shy tone.

The woman stared at her with unnatural golden eyes. The poor girl could have fainted right there and then. She was not lesbian, but for this woman, she would.

“Oh, I would like to see the menu then,” the white-haired woman asked with a smile.

“Yes, of course! Silly me,” the waitress said, all flustered.

 _“Uwa, there is a lot of food here! I want to taste everything!_ ” Galadriel thought with a grin.

“I would like for appetizers a Kurobuta Pork Belly, Hamachi Crudo and American Beef Sliders. Then, for main courses, I would love to have a Lobster Wellington, a Roasted Chicken Breast. Mm, and oh the Beef Wellington. For desserts… I want it all. The Treacle Tart, Chocolate Layers, Pudding, all of it. Oh, I almost forgot. I want orange juice and a French Cappucino,” Galadriel said with the most innocent smile she had. Galadriel could already taste those amazing dishes.

“Ah, all of it? Will you have visitors?” The girl asked with a bewildered face.

“Mm? Oh, not at all. This is for me,” Galadriel said innocently.

“Ah, right… This will take… A while,” The girl left immediately, not believing how much can a person eat. Especially a woman as beautiful as her.

Galadriel returned her glares at the newspaper in her hand. It surprised her that _Muggles_ couldn’t see things like this. Weird, even.

 _“Well, this is a suitable response. Now I got their eyes on me,”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“Pff, I was not even trying hard against those Death Eaters. I was curious about those Werewolves and trolls. They were not like the ones in Yggdrasil. A shame I don’t have a place to experiment with them. I still need to learn more about the magic of this world. So far I haven’t face anyone powerful, but I can’t let my guard down,”_ Galadriel knew it would be a matter of time before the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort appeared.

Surely someone as _powerful_ as him would not like a new rival. Galadriel was sure he would appear, eventually. So she would be ready for him. She needed to know how powerful Voldemort was. Galadriel was not taking chances, she was still new in this world. She knew almost nothing of the magic here. And they called this dark lord the most powerful of all time. So she needed to take things slowly.

Besides, he was not Galadriel’s priority. If she could be honest. She couldn’t care less about him or his Death Eaters. Even if he doesn’t end up being as powerful as they say. She can’t throw away such privileges given by the Ministry of magic.

For Galadriel, the search for Nazarick was more important. So, she needed them on her side. It would make things easier for her. There was so much she doesn’t know still. Having them on her side, eating from her hand. Would allow her to infiltrate deeper in their ranks.

They are a free source of information. And she would not waste it.

“Mm, The House of Representatives of the Nobles and Most Ancient Houses. What a weird name that is,” Galadriel whispered.

For what Galadriel could read. The Wizengamot and the Hose of Representatives are always at each other’s throats. Especially with the factions there. Now, Galadriel could take advantage of that somehow. _But how?_ She does not know, yet. She sighed, still thinking about how to start her search for Nazarick.

Galadriel planned to first create a name for herself and make it famous. Using Ainz Ooal Gown as her name would surely bring attention. It’s a unique name, and only members of Nazarick would know it. But there was the other side of the coin about this _war_. And Galadriel needed to take advantage of it.

 _“Killing this Dark Lord at this early stage would create more problems. If I have learned anything about human nature, is that they will be afraid of me. They are now, if I remove this Voldemort. They will eventually turn their head on me, and I will have to… Well, it would prove a bother. I want fame, but not that kind of fame,”_ Galadriel reflected.

 _“Besides, allowing this war to continue would allow me to focus on my search of Nazarick and to investigate more of the Wizarding World. There is also the possibility of creating an image about me. Yeah… Like showing up big time, making a scene every time I face those Death Eaters. The bigger the scene, the more rumours about me would spread around.”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“I could try to get the sympathy of the people… Mm, I wonder how. If I gain the people’s trust, they will be on my side. Yeah, then I can move on from there. Showing them they have nothing to fear from me. It would be one less threat, I need to take care of every possibility,”_ Galadriel smiled at her wisdom.

 _“Then once I discover Nazarick, I will just kill this dark lord,”_ Galadriel could say she was smart. Very smart.

Galadriel would make of the Wizarding World her playground. She will show them. All of them, but first, and the most important thing today. She needs to eat.

* * *

“It has to be you, Trainee Bones,” Said the Barty Crouch Senior.

Amelia Bones groaned loudly at the bang of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement fist. Ever since the dark lady saved her from that horrible fate. They have put Amelia’s name high on the only Aurors capable of monitoring the powerful dark witch. _Why?_ She does not know.

The dark witch terrified Amelia to no end. And after what happened in Norwich two days ago, she was even more so.

“But sir, why me? I only spoke two words to her and it was thank you,” Amelia implore him.

“And she talk to you back. That enough evidence for me, and the Wizengamot! We need to observe her, and you are the only one capable of doing it,” he said with little care.

“But sir…!”

“I will not hear more of it!” Barty Crouch yelled.

“But I don’t even know how to approach her!” Amelia replied with astonishment.

“Well, lucky for you. We have a way to help you with that. The dark witch… Agreed to this, she will alow someone to watch over her. We singed a magic contract, a blood contract. You know how strong they are, so you are going to live with her and report any suspicious activity back,” he said with a smug on his face.

Amelia, however, was not amused. _This can’t be real! This makes little sense! Why would she allow herself to be trapped in a magical contract made by blood?_ Amelia thought. She like all the people in the Ministry did not know how useless the contract was. Sadly, they would realize it too late.

“Don’t worry, Trainee Bones, we are going to monitor you in case something happens. Using the _Imperious Curse_ on you would be bad for her. It’s in the contract. So far, she has proved herself useful, and with no intention of doing harm. Once You-know-who is dead. We will deal with her,” Barty said with a confident voice. Like he has everything planned.

“Do you understand, Trainee Bones?” He asked again, staring at her with a condescending look.

“Yes… Sir, I understand,” Amelia replied, defeated.

“Good, get ready and remember, this is for the good of the Ministry.”

"Yeah... The Ministry," Amelia whispered.

* * *

There she was, standing in front of her house. Or better yet, her mansion. Galadriel was proud of it. She wasted no time in searching for ways to make money. Then she realized the fact she had gold on her. Lots ingots of gold. _Lots of them._ Galadriel, knowing this, went to the bank and in one day. She became a multi-millionaire. And in the 70s, she had the chance of buying and gaining the assets of many of the enterprises that would grow up to be; the ones controlling every single aspect of life in a few decades.

And she did. Galadriel’s next step was to create a new company. _Nazarick Enterprise,_ she will call it. A new front on her search for Nazarick.

However, now she needed to put protection around the mansion. It was an important thing to do, but she didn’t know where to start.

“Using defensive spells would take a huge chunk of Mana. And I don’t even have many defensive spells to begin with. And the ones I have, won’t last forever, and I would have to cast repeatedly. That is not good enough,” Galadriel muttered.

She thought for a few minutes while wondering about how to protect the immense place she holds. Then an idea came to her mind.

“[Fenrir Call]” Galadriel realizes she had a stockpile of cash items capable of summoning her many types of creatures and so much more.

“Hurrah for _Pay to Win items!_ And people told me they were useless!” Galadriel smiled.

“[Shadow League] [Phantasmagoria] [Elise The Spider Queen] [Royal Guard] [Cute Mixed Race Maids Pack 2].” Galadriel was not sure about how using summon items works here. So, she decided to only use these. They were all around level 40- 55. Galadriel knew she had more powerful summoning items in her inventory. But she thought these were good enough for now.

“Listen to me, my summons. This place is my home. Defended at any cost. Phantasmagoria, you are going to use your abilities to watch this place. You will notify the rest when something happens, stay hidden and don’t let anyone see you,” Galadriel told the ghost of a lady. She had a sword incrusted in her chest, and a bride dress. _Poor dead woman. Betray be her own family._ That was the whole lore about Phantasmagoria.

“As you wish, my lady,” Phantasmagoria said with a sad tone, full of melancholy.

 _“Uwah, so creepy. Still, Phantasmagoria would prove herself useful for surveying. Her job class of Stalker and Spectre are good of this,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Shadow League, you are going to be the strike team. There is a group of people call, Death Eaters. They wear white mask and robes. They are hostile, if you see a group of them trying to get in. Capture them, or eliminate them. I want you to create a perimeter around my house. Nothing gets in or out without me knowing. And hide yourself, don’t let anyone see any of you,” Galadriel told the group of 8 ninjas.

“ _Hai! Kōgō Heika!_ ” The ninjas replied in perfect Japanese.

“Elise, I want you to be in charge of traps around the place. Use your _babies_ to explore the surrounding areas and coordinate your efforts with Phantasmagoria and Shadow League,” Galadriel told to the _exuberant_ spider lady. She was wearing a Kimono and her face was clearly part _humanoid and spider_. She had long violet hair, and half her body was of a spider. She had a big smile, showing her many teeth.

“As you wish, my lady,” The spider woman replied.

“Now, Royal guard, I want you to be defend this place. The eight of you are the most _humanlike_ of everyone. So, you are going to act as custodians of this place. Like I say, the Death Eaters wear a white mask and dark robes. They have magic on them and use a wand to cast spells. Be wary of them, and if they attack this place, destroy them,” the Royal Guard were a group of Paladins and Clerics wearing big shinning armors and whatnot. Galadriel would have to find a place for them to conceal their clothes if _Muggles_ arrived at this place.

“I want you all to remember, that, there could be _harmless humans_ here. Don’t kill those who are innocent. If you see someone approaching and look harmless, don’t engage, understood?” Galadriel told them and everyone nodded.

“Now, girls… This is a big house, I need you to take care of it. And myself, of course,” Galadriel said to the group of maids standing there with big and excited smiles.

[Cute Mixed Race Maids Pack 2] was a summoning for people who loved maids. They were _Neekos_ , cute elf girls, and more. There were eight of them, and they were really cute. _Really cute_. No one would ever say that Galadriel was not a woman of culture and fine taste.

Their level was the lowest of them all. Around 10 or so. With basic job classes, focus on cleaning, cooking, and all of that. Still, they were useful. Especially now.

 _“I mean, this is a big house. I need people who keep it neat and clean! I did not use it to have a cute girl with cat ears around me! Oh, there is an elf and a fox girl there? Nice…”_ Galadriel thought with a perverse smile. Before scoffing and returning to the problem at hand.

“Understood?” Galadriel said.

“Yes! Please let it us serve my lady!” They all replied, bowing to her.

Galadriel smiled, then she went to her mansion. There was a lot to be done, but first, she needed a nap.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat down with a heavy sigh. The latest report from the Daily Prophet worried him a great deal. This world had enough with one powerful dark wizard. _But two?_ It was not good news for him.

“There is never peace in the world,” he whispered.

“But why now? What is she looking for?” Albus wondered.

He heard a knock on the door and already knowing who it was. “Enter,” Albus said.

“Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you?” Albus asked jovially.

“I brought some timetables. Horace wants to have Fridays and Mondays with Slytherins and Ravenclaws,” said McGonagall with a huff.

“Ah, I know he does. I believe he can switch hours with Professor Flitwick,” Albus said.

“More _hours_ , who does he think he is,” Albus smiled at the thick Scottish coming from the professor before him.

Then the professor saw the latest news from the Daily Prophet. She, like many others, was afraid of recent events. Two powerful dark users of magic. Running around doing what they please. And if McGonagall believes what people say, this Dark Lady was as powerful as Voldemort himself.

“Are you worried, Minerva?” Asked Albus.

“Who doesn’t? Never in history, we have two Dark users of this power at the same time. And if what they say is true? About her killing without care and using powerful magic never seen in this world? What are we going to do?” Minerva said with a stiff tone.

“It’s troublesome, indeed,” Albus said while chewing some candies.

“Troublesome?! Are you daft, Albus?!” Minerva snapped at him.

Albus sighed one more time. Knowing full well what does Minerve feel. If he was honest with himself, Albus was having a hard time trying to make sense of this. One part of him was telling him to be prepared for the worts. Another part was telling him to investigate this dark witch. To find anything about her, and where did she come from.

Albus’s friends at the Ministry told him. She was not without reason. After all, she agreed to sing a blood path with them. That was something reassuring but at the same time. Strange.

 _What was she planning?_ Albus wondered.

“Minerva, do you remember Amelia Bones?” Albus asked her. Minerva for a moment was confused until she nodded.

“Of course, Hufflepuff student. Smart, capable and friendly. She was one of the Seventh Year students,” Minerva replied.

“Well, the Dark Lady saved her from a fate worts than death. I saw the memories. What I saw… I do not know what I saw. She could deflect all the spells. Even the Killing Curse like nothing,” Albus said, not hiding the shock of his voice. He was still having problems understanding what he saw. Never in his long life would have thought of seeing someone capable of blocking the _Killing Curse._

“Are… Are you serious, Albus? The _Killing Curse?”_ Minerva asked with fear in her voice.

“Yes, I am afraid. But perhaps there is hope… I think the only way to find out. Would be if I speak personally with her,” Albus said with twinkling eyes.

“Do you think is wise to do such a thing?” Minerva asked, worried.

“I have too, is the only way in which I can try to understand her… And if what they say is true. She is not without reason,” Albus said hopefully.

Minerva was not sure of this, but she knew there was nothing she could to stop him. Albus agreed. He needed to figure this Dark Witch himself. The only thing that worries him was one thing.

 _Tom, what are you going to do now?_ Albus thought as she stared at the window.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Sorry for taking a lot of time. I was busy with work and since I am with my family away from home. I can't work properly. Sorry.**

**I will keep updating, but I, still feel sick. Not much anymore. But really puts on hold many things. The next updates are going to be as follows!**

**-The Demon Empress in Westeros-**

**-Overlord The Demon Empress-**

**-Boku No Overlord-**

**(I will edit this chapter later! When I come back home!)**

**I will see you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley, even during these times of uncertainty and looming darkness, was full of life and happiness. People expected the upcoming term at Hogwarts with big hopes. Especially a red-haired girl with bright green eyes and a gentle and graceful smile. She was humming a song while walking through Diagon Alley. Showing up, her happiness to everyone there.

" _Don't go breaking my heart. I couldn't if I tried. Honey If I get restless, baby your not that kind,"_ the girl hummed happily.

" _Uh hoo, nobody knows it. When I was down, I was your clown. Uh hoo, Nobody knows it,"_ she sang, ignoring the stares of the surrounding people.

Lily Evans was a merry girl who always tried to bring joy to people near her. That was who she was. It was one of the reasons she was friends with everyone. Or at least tried to be friendly with everyone. Lily did not care about the person's skin color, Hogwarts house, or belief. She believed everyone was capable of good. Perhaps a naïve way to look at life. But Lily rather be hopefully naïve than grim and bitter.

"Could you please stop humming those _Muggles_ songs?" Talking about grim a bitter. The boy next to her was anything but pleasant.

He looked irritated and next to the shining red-haired girl. He seemed out of place.

"Sorry can't do," Lily replied with a smirk.

"Why do I even bother," the boy muttered.

"Yeah, why do you even bother, Sev? Besides, it is an excellent song! Sing with me, Sev!" Severus Snape had a sneer on his face at the simple thought of singing. But the beautiful face of his childhood friend and crush was hard to resist.

" _Uh hoo, nobody knows it!_ Sing the next part, please!" Lily pleaded. Severus sighed in defeat. He could never say no to her.

"…. When I was down," Severus _said_ with a monotone voice.

"That's not singing, you are talking!" Lily exclaimed.

"I don't sing," Severus replied with his trademark sneer.

"You should, it a good way to relieve the stress," Lily said.

"I have other ways to relieve my stress. I read, and experiment with formulas," Severus said with a smile of his own.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. Only Severus could find happiness with potion-making. It was not like she hated potion-making. Lily was very good at it. But she would not call it a free-stress practice.

"You take the fun out of life, Sev. You win, I will become a grim person like you. Perhaps you could teach my that smirk and the way you move your robes around," Lily teased and Severus faked indignation.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but you could never move the robes around like I do. Besides, this _sneer_ you speak off. Comes natural to me," Severus said with a rare but honest smile.

"Ah, please teach me… So I could _freak_ out new students like you do. I think I could be an excellent Slytherin," Lily joked.

"Please, Lily. You don't have what it takes to be a Slytherin. We are, after all, the best house," Severus said with a proud smile.

"Sure, they are," Lily said with a puff.

"Let's go, we need go to the Apothecary and we need a few cauldrons," Lily said.

"Finally, something I like," Severus said.

"Of course, now let's go, and sing with me!" Severus growled, following the red-haired girl. At the end of it all, he could never be able to say no to her. So he when on _singing with her_ as they reached to Apothecary. A heavenly place, in Severus' humble opinion.

"What do we need? Besides the cauldron?" Lily asked.

"I have the list right here. Don't worry, I will help you if things are too _hard_ for you," Severus teased.

"Allow me to tell you, that I am the best at potions in Gryffindor," Lily replied with a smug face.

"Not something hard to be, most of them can't even properly cut the ingredients," Severus said, earning him an elbow to his ribs.

"I am the best, and you know it," Lily teased him with a gentle smile.

"Of course you are," Severus replied softly.

"After me, that is," Severus added and Lily gasped at him, who quickly evaded the upcoming elbow. He smiled at this moment. Next to her, there was never a dull moment. Next to her, Severus was happy.

After a few minutes of just walking around the stores, Lily asked Severus a rather troublesome question.

"How are things, back home, Sev?" Lily asked with a soft tone while looking at the strange beans with no interest. Severus stiffed, but then sighed. There was no way around it. Lily knew how _his father_ was.

"Same as always… _Dad_ , has been mostly out of home. Drinking or something, I don't know. I don't care. But mom, she has been… Delicate. Although, this summer was the best we had so far. Dad went away to do some mining elsewhere," Severus responded.

"Good, that's good. Would you like me to visit you this christmas eve? Or you could come with us, and your mother too. What do you say?" Lily asked, bearing a smile. Severus stared at the bookshelf for a few seconds, wondering what he could say.

"I don't know…" Severus said.

"Please, Sev! We could have so much fun! Remember when we used to create fortress made of snow? Or angels?" Lily said happily.

"I also remember, Petunia telling us how _freak_ we are, and so on," Severus sneered.

"Well, don't worry, she will not be here! Besides, I also remember throwing a snowball at her face," Lily replied with a big smirk.

"Yeah, I do remember that," Severus smiled at the memories of that Christmas night. It was one of the few nights his mother actually looked decent. She seemed full of life. Happy and smiling.

"I will think about, alright? Just give me a few weeks to ask mother," Severus finally said.

"Good! You will not regret it!" Lily said.

Both of them went on about their business, looking for every single thing they needed. Books, ingredients, and more. That was until they saw the newest report from the _Daily Prophet_.

_Dark Times Ahead_

_The Dark Lady Ainz Ooal Gown and The Dark Lord Voldemort. Two of the most powerful dark magic user that has ever lived._

_During yesterday's meeting at the Wizengamot. The members of the honorable house brought a new topic to discuss. And it was the use of lethal force to fight the Dark Lord's Voldemort followers. The Death Eaters. A topic that brought the worse of all the members there. Some believe it was time to fight back "Fire with Fire" and others believe it was the moment to use the law to fight instead._

_Among those rejecting the idea of using lethal force. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. The leader of "The Light Faction" proclaimed that the use of lethal force in such a way. Could hinder future generations._

_"Using lethal force should be always be the last resort for our Aurors. We need to bring the criminals to justice and use the legal way to ensure the integrity of Magical Britain." Albus Dumbledore said._

_When asked about the mysterious dark lady. Albus Dumbledore commented how dangerous is to allow her to roam free but that he would preserve his opinion on the matter until he meets her. When? Albus Dumbledore did not say._

_On the other side of the spectrum. The Conservation of The Old Way faction has already pushed their support for the Dark Lady. And so many other members of the Wizengamot. This move has created a rift in power that we have never seen. The Dark Faction, Grey Faction, and the Light Faction. Each one of them supporting a leader of their own._

Lily and Severus stared at the news with mixed feelings. Severus for his part was dreading to see how the Dark Lady shifted the power balance in Slytherin. Severus could already see how many of Noble's houses and even factions are moving behind those three figures. But a part of Severus was interested in the Dark Lady. He was wondering _who she was_ and _how powerful_ she was.

That was everything he wanted, power. But no for himself, no. Severus wanted to be strong for Lily. Not only to protect her, but to impress her. Still, deep down inside of him. Severus hoped Lily felt the same way he does. He truly wanted to believe they could be together. And even if Lily did not feel the same way he does. Severus would be glad to just be her friend. To be close to her.

"Let's pay, Sev," Lily muttered.

"Are you alright?" Sev asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, just… Just got a bit hungry, that's all," Lily replied with her best smile.

"You're lying. It clear something is troubling you. It's the news of the Dark Lady? Or something else?" Severus said.

Lily sighed, feeling tired. There was so much going on for her. Lily's sister Petunia was behaving worse than before. And if it was not enough. There was the Wizarding World _war_. It was getting too much. Lily wanted a normal year at Hogwarts without worrying about Death Eaters and Dark lords.

"I just wished to have a normal year, that's all," Lily said.

"A normal year? Well, I couldn't agree more, but we are at Hogwarts. What are normal years anyway?" Severus replied, trying to ease his friend's mind.

"Let's go to Fortescue's first. I really need an ice cream," Lily said.

Severus said nothing, he only stared at her, wondering what was going on. On the red-haired girl's mind. They walked through the street, and it was as they reached the delicious Ice creams parlor. That they saw a red-haired woman, standing there with a long and tired face. Lily recognized her immediately.

It was easy to do since there was only another girl with _almost_ the same shade of red hair as Lily. A girl who recently graduated.

"Amelia, is that you?" Lily approached the other red-haired girl.

Amelia turned around and saw a bright smile from an old friend of hers. Amelia could hardly believe almost a year has passed. She felt older now. Much older. It didn't help that; the war and everything that was going on makes her feel exhausted and beyond her actual years. But she did her best to smile. It was a good thing to see Lily again.

"Lily, it's been a while," Amelia replied smiling at the young girl.

"Honestly, how have you been? Did you join the Aurors?" Lily asked.

"Yes… I did… I am still, technically a trainee, but yes. I joined the corp," Amelia said with a tired voice. Something both Lily and Severus noticed.

"Are you alright? You seem… Distressed," Lily said.

"Distressed? Ah, well, that's a way to put it. Although thing are more _delicate_ for me. With everything going on… Well, this is what I signed out for. Nothing to cry about," Amelia said with a small sarcastic tone in her voice.

"It's because of the… _You-know-who?_ And the Death Eaters?" Severus asked with anxious interest. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. She knew full well what were Severus's opinions on certain matters. It was the only thing she disliked of him. It also worried Lily. She did not want him to throw his life away. Not like that.

"Sort of… But then again, lately. Everything is about him… And _her_ ," Amelia said.

"Her? The Dark Lady?" Lily asked with a worried tone.

"You read the news, didn't you? Both sides are calm for now… But you know that eventually, they will confront each other. And Merlin knows what would happen then. Because I don't know," Amelia said.

"So far, the… Dark Lady has been calm, she seem to focus her energy in something else for the moment. She only responds to call of help," Amelia said.

"How do you know that? Aren't you a trainee?" Severus, the Slytherin he was, saw between the words of Amelia. The only way for Amelia to know what she knew was if she was deep in the entire operation regarding the Dark Lady.

Amelia sighed. The Hufflepuff was never _close_ with Severus, but he was Lily's friend and if the other red-haired girl trusted him. She could _trust_ him too. Besides, it's not like it mattered at the end. The public knew about the _monitoring_ of the Dark Lady, or something along those lines.

"The Ministry is always in contact with the Dark Lady. One way of another, so far she is not interested in recruiting or anything like that, giving the ministry some breathing room," Amelia said, of course, she omitted the part in which she was going to be the only person contacting the Dark Lady herself. A task she was most terrified of doing. But perhaps it would be not as bad as she thought. _Perhaps_.

"Figures, the ministry would take any opportunity to face the… Dark lord," Severus muttered.

"You need to relax… You don't look at all well. You seem older, like years older," Lily blurted without realizing it. She was about to apologize, but Amelia only laughed. She missed Lily's brutal honesty. One of the many wonderful traits of the younger red-haired girl.

"Thank you, Lily, for you kind words. I missed them," Amelia said with a smile.

"Sorry…" Lily muttered, embarrassed of her big mouth.

"What are you doing here? Are you on patrol or something?" Lily asked, trying to change the topic elsewhere.

"No… A bit? The true is that I am waiting for someone… I have a _special_ mission… Kind of," Amelia felt shivers just to think of what she most do. She was still afraid of what could happen to her. _What if the Dark Lady finds her annoying? What if she doesn't enjoy being watched by the ministry? What if she uses dark magic to control her?_ Those were the questions Amelia thought of daily. It was driving her mad, but she must do her duty. The best she could.

"Well, are you waiting long for that person? We are going for some ice creams, do you want one?" Lily asked.

"I don't think…" Amelia went stiff. She felt something familiar, something powerful. Amelia still remembered that night, where she met the Dark Lady. She would never forget that feeling, never.

Severus and Lily noticed something odd. Like a strange sensation in the air, heavy and grim. Like something was watching them. The shivers both felt were beyond anything they have ever felt. Severus had his wand out. He was trembling in fear, and Lily was breathing hard and fast. They were not the only ones feeling like that. The surrounding people, children, and pets. Were all frozen to death.

The clouds grew darker, and when everyone thought things couldn't get any worse. Amelia was the only one who was strangely calm. Amelia knew the feeling everyone was experiencing oddly enough. But she knew that everyone was in danger. Death Eaters were coming.

"Lily, Severus run!" Amelia yelled.

When from the skies, shadows came down yelling spells and more. Diagon Alley was in chaos.

Lily hides the fastest way she could and so did Severus. Amelia used the _Protean Charm to_ call for help. She didn't know if the Death Eaters cut off Diagon Alley from the Ministry. Perhaps they did, perhaps they did not. One could never be too sure. But Amelia fought as her life depended on it.

Amelia was screaming to all the innocent people there, to run or hide. She noticed something _odd_ , the Death Eaters were only destroying things around. Burning and whatnot, but no more. _What are they planning?_ Amelia thought. Then she heard a distinct voice behind one of the Death Eaters mask. A voice, she knew all too well.

"Bones, here you are!" The voice belonged to a young witch. And even behind the mask, Amelia knew who she was.

"Bellatrix," Amelia sneered with hate in her voice.

Bellatrix hissed behind her mask. She has waited a long time to prove to her _lord_ she could be his follower. That only _she_ could understand him. That only Bellatrix Black could do what was necessary to erase _the unworthy_ of the Wizarding World.

"If I kill you, I will get marked… Or better yet. I will take you with me!" Bellatrix has waited enough to join The Dark Lord. She graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. And in that time, she trained herself. She learned everything she could to aid him. The darkest form of magic. The vilest curses. She cared little if she lost herself to the madness that was the Dark Magic.

All her life, Bellatrix only wanted _purpose_. To find someone worthy of following, to serve. Pureblood supremacy was the topic for many to follow Voldemort. And although Bellatrix shared the belief to some degree. The thing she wanted the most was power. To see the edge of what people called the highest magic. Bellatrix was not _alright_ from the head from the start.

But growing up with an unstable pair of parents poising her mind since she was born. And having to endure the crushing of her innocence at such a young age. Damage her beyond belief. Bellatrix was a broken woman. A shattered person who searches for purpose in life. Was to feel _complete_ and _safe_. But the more she searches for that thing. The more she corrupted herself with magic, that she couldn't control. The more she gives up what's left of her mind.

"You can try," Amelia said as she evaded the curse cast by Bellatrix.

Lily saw how fierce the duel between both witches was. Amelia has been always a fierce duelist. Smart and capable. But Bellatrix was natural. Like a wild animal, like a predator. Lily wanted to help, but seeing the madness going around froze her.

It was the same with Severus, both wanted to help. Perhaps for different reasons. But seeing Death Eaters destroying, burning, and killing the innocents who were not lucky to escape. Brought something strange to him. A feeling of disgust and guilt. _Was this what he wanted?_ He thought.

_Was this what he wanted to do?_

Severus saw the face of Lily and those green eyes. Those eyes he fell in love with. They were full of fear.

Bellatrix was having the moment of her life. The feeling of the spells, the adrenaline of fighting someone to death. Everything felt so _real_ to her. The daughter of House Black had a small flashback of her two sisters smiling at her. A memory she thought was not there anymore.

A different Bellatrix, a different person. Someone who died a long time ago. Bellatrix was going to show everyone who she was. And with a burst of roaring laughter, she threw the killing curse at Amelia. The green light flew towards Amelia, who used every muscle on her body to move away.

The wall exploded behind Amelia. The red-haired girl dashed out of the way while pointing her wand at Bellatrix, who only stared at her in anger.

"You are going to pay for that!" Bellatrix yelled.

 _"Crucio!"_ Amelia fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

Bellatrix stood there with a wand in hand. It was the first time she ever uses the _Cruciatus_ spell. She had no idea how powerful and broken she could feel. Bellatrix pushed those feelings away. She didn't need them. Not now. Bellatrix was continuing to torture Amelia. On the other side of the street, Lily and Severus only stared in horror, hearing the screams of agony from Amelia.

Lily was in shock, she was afraid. Terrified of everything.

 _I am a Gryffindor! Be brave! Be brave!_ Lily thought as she gripped her wand with determination. And with no more hesitation, she cast _Expelliarmus!_

The spell pushed Bellatrix away. Lily did not wait to find out if she had killed someone. She just simply went to where Amelia was and with all her strength tried to move her away.

"Amelia, hurry, move!" Lily said.

"Lily!" Severus tried to help Lily move Amelia too, but with no luck. Since before they could do anything, a tall man behind them. Stopped both of them.

"What do we have here?" The raspy voice brought a shiver to Lily and Severus. Especially since they saw the scarred face and big fangs.

"Fenris Greyback!" Severus hissed.

While terror was all over the place, neither of the people there knew that, far away, the Dark Lady was watching everything with mild interest. Waiting for the perfect moment to interfere. She did not care for the innocents or the two young students, but only one thing.

"They destroyed the ice cream store… Prepare _Gate_ , I am going now."


	4. My Friend

**Here it goes the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**The next update it's going to be K/DA : The Manager! (Smut) For the people of culture!**

**Then it's going to be Overlord : The Demon Empress and Boku No Overlord! Stay tune!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The firm grip on Lily's harms, combine with the nasty looked on Greyback's face, was enough to bring terror to Severus. The Slytherin was not capable of doing anything but wail for her. Amelia was still on the floor, rolling in pain thanks to the _Cruciatus curse_. Leaving Severus alone against a group of Death Eaters, who were all looking at him behind those horrible masks. He didn't know what to do.

All by himself on the ruins of Diagon Alley. _Where are the Aurors? Where is everyone?!_ Severus thought, panicking at the sight of his friend.

"What a pretty girl, a redhead, just how I like them," Fenris hissed, licking the cheek of Lily who screamed at him, trying to get free of his grip.

Amelia wanted to move, but her body could not respond to her commands. She cursed, and while she was trying to get her wand. The boot of a Death Eater stopped her. Amelia felt a Déjà vu, feeling familiar with the position was in again.

"Not so fast, Bones," the nameless Death Eater said.

"Someone check on Bellatrix. That girl spell hit her pretty hard," he said.

"Now, let's finish this before the Aurors arrive."

One of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at Bones, who could only stare in defiance. "Time to say goodbye." The Death Eater said and closing her eyes Amelia waited for the icy embrace of death to touch her. She regretted being weak and not be able to defend Lily and Severus.

The latter was thinking hard, and the only thing he could do was to point his wand to prepare a spell he was working on. But sadly, he didn't have the surprise element as Lily. For a masked man saw it and quickly disarm him. Laughing all the while.

"Easy there, kid. You don't want to end up like them, don't you?" The Death Eater stared at him, and with a laugh he said. "You are a Slytherin, aren't you?"

Severus froze in his place, as he wanted to scream _"No!"_ But no voice came. The sight of the mute kid brought anger to the nameless masked man. As he pointed his wand and him. " _Crucio!"_ The Death Eater said.

Severus read about the _Unforgivable Curses_ before, like many, he was too curious about them. He never thought he would use them, but then again, Severus never thought he would be at the end of the stick. Receiving the powerful curse on his persona. But there he was, on the floor, screaming in pain. While Lily yelled for them to stop.

"Leaving him alone! Leave him, bloody bastard!" Lily yelled as she fought Greyback's grip. The infamous werewolf howled in joy. Enjoying the _spirit_ of the young girl.

"Bloody kids, never learn," the masked man said.

The Death Eater who supposedly was about the kill Amelia stopped by the sight of the young student getting tortured. Amelia could hear the giggle coming from the masked man. The red-haired girl looked for a way to get back her wand, or to fight. But she couldn't think of one.

Severus whimpered as the Death Eater stopped his spell. Severus' body felt like burning. Like someone was peeling his skin off from inside out. He stared at Lily, who had tears in her eyes. Severus felt his heartbreaking piece by piece at such a sight. Those beautiful green eyes should never look like that. Never.

"Lily…" Severus whispered.

"Leave him, please!" Lily screamed once more.

"I like you girl, I will take care of you. You will give a lot of pups, won't you?" Fenris said, and Lily's eyes went wide as she could see Fenris's teeth approaching her neck. Severus screamed, as so Amelia, for they knew what was about to happen to her. The scream of pain coming from Lily was something it would follow Severus for the rest of his life. The blood running from her neck, the howling of Greyback and whimpers of Lily.

"No!" Severus yelled with the force of ten men, as Greyback kept bitting the neck of Lily.

Then, out of nowhere, a black hole appeared. Like a portal from another dimension. The Death Eaters knew what was happening, and Amelia smirked. For she knows what was about to happen. From the black portal, a bolt of lightning came hitting one of the Death Eaters. Then another, and another one.

Amelia, ignoring the pain of her body, stood up and punched the Death Eater in the face. Then grabbed her wand and without wasting time, used the _Reducto_ spell on the Death Eater face. Something she regretted since the blood spread everywhere.

Greyback threw the body of the girl away like it was nothing but a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Here she is," Greyback said as he saw the masked woman coming out of that strange portal.

Severus wasted no time to go for Lily, who was having problems breathing. He wanted to stop the bleeding, but what was worrying him more. Was the _scar_ on Lily's neck.

"Lily, is alright, everything is alright!" Severus whispered as she could see the teary eyes coming from Lily.

Severus felt a strange presence near him, then he saw it. It differed from before, a sudden feeling of _power_ and dread. Severus didn't have to guess who that woman was. The long red coat with a deep dark armor, nothing he has seen before. And that strange mask. Pure white with only a few marks on it. The eyes, those golden eyes full of mythical power.

"The Dark Lady, Ainz Ooal Gown," Severus whispered.

He could feel those eyes on him, and it was true since _The Dark_ lady was staring at him. Then, she turned her head to see an ugly haired man glaring at her.

 _"Such a disgusting fellow,"_ Galadriel thought with a sneer.

"So you are her? Mm, you have killed a lot of my pack, it's time we settle things out!" Greyback said as he was ready to attack, and not using his wand but his body. Like the rabid dog, he was. Sadly for him, Galadriel was not in the mood to pay attention to him.

Galadriel raised her hand and muttered, "[Arcane Singularity I]" And a strange dark sphere appeared almost inside of Greyback. Then it sucked him. Like a vacuum. Leaving nothing but a big pool of blood on the ground. Greyback disappeared from existence in just a few seconds. Severus has seen nothing like that before. He has read about the strange magic of the dark lady. But he never thought it would be something like that.

While Severus was thinking about the Dark Lady's power. Galadriel was staring at the ice cream parlor in sadness. She was late.

And talking about lately, the rest of the Aurors arrived. Galadriel spell, just like before, ended up killing every single one of them. Except for one. Bellatrix, who was still unconscious on the ground. She had blood on her head, showing up the reason for her state. Amelia wasted no time to keep it that way.

Amelia stared at the Dark Lady, who seemed deep in thought. Looking at the parlor, strangely. _Could she be sad about the ice cream store?_ Amelia shrugged those silly notions from her head.

"Thank you for arriving," Amelia said stiffly.

Galadriel turned around, looking at the pretty red-haired girl from last time.

"It's the second time, I save you," Galadriel said, making Amelia uncomfortable.

"I think I own you more than just my life… A life debt," Amelia whispered, having problems staring at the Dark Lady. Say Dark Lady didn't grasp what was a life debt. So she shrugged it off.

Galadriel saw the alley, and it surprised her how much destruction they could cause in so a short time. The Aurors were doing the best they could to help the survivors. Then, she noticed the boy on the ground holding a girl with deep red hair and amazing green eyes. The blood on her neck was enough to make Galadriel wonder if the girl died.

"Lily!" Amelia yelled as she knelt beside the young girl. Amelia paled as she screamed for help.

"We need to take care of her now! She is losing a lot of blood!" Amelia yelled.

Galadriel felt nothing at the scene, just annoyance. The death of humans bothered her none. Galadriel, in fact, _enjoyed_ the suffering to some extent. To play with them, to ensnare them, to make them do her bidding. She was still having problems dealing with her sudden change of _heart_. The evilness surging deep inside, or her lack of empathy and apathy to humans, was something she would deal with later.

For now, she needed to think about what she could do. With all honesty, Galadriel thought of just letting the girl die. She was nothing to Galadriel, just another human. But then again, she needed to gain more popularity, more recognition. While debating what she could do, Severus was the first one to talk to her.

"Please! Save her!" Severus pleaded at the Dark Lady, who glared at him behind her white mask.

"Please do something! She is my only friend! My only friend!" Severus pleaded with tears. He didn't know what those words did to Galadriel. Those words made Galadriel froze, and with a heavy sigh, she kneeled before the girl who seemed close to death or something worse.

 _"His only friend…"_ Galadriel thought, looking directly at the girl.

"Don't worry, I will save her," Galadriel replied.

"A werewolf bit her… Even if we save her… She will become one," Amelia muttered.

Galadriel was now curious about that. She would ask more about it later, but for now, she needed what to do. No, that she had many ways to heal someone. So deciding to go for the safer option, she pulled a potion. The red liquid brought attention to Severus, as he was wondering what was that. He had seen nothing like that, never. But he would think about it later.

"Here, open your mouth," Galadriel said, and Lily with the strength she had left obeyed.

Amelia, Severus, and some Aurors who were looking from far away were all watching in awe as the potion took effect on the girl who was seconds away from death. A soft green light appeared, and like it was nothing, it healed Lily. But strangely so, the scar remained.

 _"Strange, the scar is still there. It's because of the werewolf? Mm, I need to investigate this,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Lily!" Severus screamed as he saw the confused face of Lily.

Lily was more than confuse, one moment she was in pain and at the edge of death. Then she took the potion and _puff_. She was fine. But Lily could see the scar. The horrible truth dawned on her. She was now a werewolf.

"Lily, is fine… You are fine," Amelia whispered as she could almost see what was Lily thinking.

"Amelia… I am… I am," Lily choke as she lost every strength she got back by the potion. Severus hugged her, not caring for anything else. Before, he would never dream of doing anything like this. Never, but now seeing Lily and how life would change for her. Severus wanted to make sure Lily understand that he would never leave her alone.

"I am here, Lily. Always," Severus whispered.

"You are fine now, but your scar remained. Mm, I wonder why," Galadriel said.

"It's a curse, lycanthrope. Your… Potion may heal her, but this curse is irreversible," Amelia said with sadness in her voice.

 _"Ah, I understand now. Mm, my potion won't cure a curse. But I have so many things to cure curse or debuffs. I wonder if they work the same here,"_ Galadriel thought on the possibilities presented to her.

Then, out of nowhere, the small stature man in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appeared. Barty Crouch looked at the damage done by the Death Eaters and groaned, knowing already how much it would cost to repair all of it. Especially so close to the start of the term of Hogwarts. Then he saw the Dark Lady near some kids and Amelia. He was still nervous around her. The power was _hard to get used to_. But deciding to be the first to approach her, walked to her.

"Ah, lady Gown," Barty said with his arrogant voice. "You arrived at a wonderful moment." He said.

Galadriel didn't pay attention to him at first, as she was deep in thought. "And you're late, like the rest of your Aurors." Galadriel said.

Barty flinched as she was right. Then he saw the girl crying and the nasty scar on her neck. Oh, he recognized it better than anyone. That was a curse scar. A werewolf one at that. But then, he groaned as Barty knew what would happen next. He would need to call Albus Dumbledore, and if he knew how much the old headmaster cared for his students.

"Trainee Amelia, take the kids back to the Department for questioning," Barty said, to which Amelia frown.

"Sir, they are student, they aren't criminal! They are victims we should take them to St Mungo's now!" Amelia said exasperated.

"I know, but we need to keep the procedures as well to inform their Dumbledore… And you know what does that scar mean," Barty hissed.

Amelia was furious as she helped Lily stand up. The poor girl was still sobbing and weak. Severus refused to let Lily's hand go.

"Mister Barty, I will go with the kids if that is not a problem," Galadriel said, which surprised Barty, and not in a good way. Before she would just leave after _cleaning_ the zone of enemies. But now, she would willingly go to the department and he didn't like it.

Galadriel wanted to monitor the curse, and she was already planning on what to do to increase her popularity. An excellent moment has presented to her, and she would not waste it. Besides, it would be a splendid opportunity for her to learn more about the department of defense and how she could take advantage of them. Galadriel didn't know that she was about to meet a powerful wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Well, for Wizarding World he was powerful.

* * *

The moment Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry, everyone could feel the anger of the old wizard. His eyes were full of power, and the surrounding air was heavy. Such was his anger at the news of two of his students in the hands of Barty that someone could swear he was about to destroy the halls of Ministry.

He approached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, big long halls and offices were Aurors and investigator were located. Albus knew most of them, after all, half of the Aurors once were students of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore saw one assistant already nervous, as she was having problems looking at him.

"Ah, Miss Lana, it's been a long time since I last saw you," Albus said, smiling.

"Professor, it's been nine years since I graduated," the assistant said, moving awkwardly in her seat.

"I would like to chat about your life, my dear. But, Barty called me about two of my students being held up here, as common criminals," Albus said with a serious voice.

"Professor… Mister Dumbledore, please. They aren't being held as criminal, but as a witness… They are just being questioned about the events that took place at Diagon Alley. As you know, we are just following protocols. They aren't in danger," she said nervously, trying to avoid the eyes of her old professor. She knew how scary he could be.

"Then you should know that part of the protocol is to call immediately the guardians, since they are still underage wizards. As a matter of fact, they should have been sent to St Mungo's first. _There_ they would have been contacted by the authorities once their guardians arrived. No later," Dumbledore however was not happy still, no matter what they said about it. They were children, and students of Hogwarts his responsibility.

"I…. I, well," the poor assistant was mute. Thankfully, Amelia saved her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Amelia arrived at the scene before something happen. She could sense Albus's anger, so with a heavy heart, she sighed.

"Amelia, it's nice to see you safe," Albus said with honesty.

"Thank you, please follow me. I will guide you to them," Amelia said, Dumbledore nodded as he followed her through the hallways of the building.

"Amelia please, tell me, who were the students? Are they safe?" Dumbledore asked with a worried voice.

Amelia paused, taking her time to gather her courage to speak. With a heavy sigh, she looked at Dumbledore in the eyes.

"It's Severus Snape, and Lily Evans," Amelia said, to which Dumbledore gasped.

"They are safe now, but Dumbledore, it's Lily… Fenris Greyback bit her," Amelia whispered.

Albus felt his soul leave his body at that, from all the students of Hogwarts. Lily was the most gentle and friendly of all, she had an innate ability to make friends. To see the good in people, regardless of who they were. To something like that to happen to her was cruel.

"No…" he whispered.

"Severus is fine, but Lily… This broke her. She thinks you are going to expel her from Hogwarts," Amelia said sadly.

Albus sighed, he could understand why Lily was thinking of that, but as long as he was headmaster. He would not allow it. Besides, she was not the only one with that affliction there. Albus thought deeply about how could he accommodate the young girl. He would have to find a way to keep both Lily and young Lupin safe. To keep the danger away from the rest of the students and themselves. He would find a way, he was sure of it.

As they arrived at the end of the hall, Albus felt a presence near him. A dark presence. Then he saw it, next to Barty. _The Dark Lady._

The red coat, the strange dark armor she was wearing. The white mask with those strange symbols. And those golden eyes. Everything about her screams evil. Danger and darkness. But even if he felt all of that. There was something more, something strange. Albus couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We'll talk about this later, mister Crouch," the dark witch said.

"Yes, of course, lady Gown," Barty said as he saw Dumbledore approaching.

"Dumbledore, you came for your students. Like you know, they were witness of the attack. So I brought them here, I hope you understand," Barty said with his arrogant smile.

"Ah, but first. I would like you to meet, Lady Ainz Ooal Gown… I believe you know who she is," Barty said with a nervous tone.

"And, lady Gown, he is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump."

"A pleasure," Galadriel said with no actual emotion. Albus only stared at her, but doing his best, he smiled.

"Ah, you must be the Dark Lady I have heard about so much. Pleasure to meet you," Albus said.

"Mm, funny you call me a _Dark Lady_. I never truly call myself like that, but you know how people are," Galadriel replied, as she could feel the gaze of the old wizard on her.

 _"He had a long beard… Like Gandalf, or Merlin. Uwah, his clothes are so funny!"_ Galadriel thought.

"Still, I wonder my lady. Why the mask?" Galadriel could feel their eyes on her. Honestly, she thought a mask gives more opportunity to move around. Keeping her face out of public eyes was always a good thing. Especially since she was so beautiful.

"What can I say? I am very _shy_ ," Galadriel replied with a small giggle.

Albus nodded with a smile, as far as he could hear. She sounded young, very young. Perhaps a witch in her mid-twenty or early thirties. If that was true, then Albus was impressed by how young she was. Especially with the power she held. Far more powerful than he was at her age.

"Perhaps we could meet for a tea sometime? I would like to speak with you, privately. Would that be a problem?" Albus's eyes shine intensely, amusing Galadriel to no end.

Everyone was waiting for her response, and Galadriel thought for a moment what could she gain from it. Not seeing really any danger, she accepted it.

"I would love to, mister Dumbledore," Galadriel replied softly, which surprised everyone. Dumbledore included, he was waiting for her to refuse. Perhaps he could learn more about her.

"But we should focus on what are you here for," Galadriel said, and Dumbledore nodded.

Still, Albus was not taking his eyes off the _Dark Witch,_ but he didn't forget why was he there.

"True, now Dumbledore, what is it? Is about the kids? I followed the rules!" Barty said.

"Believe me Barty, I know the protocols you speak off. But, there is still the fact that you brought two minors here without a legal guardian and interrogate them. And not only that, you know that a visit to St Mundo's is more important to ensure their safety," Albus's voice was cold, and Amelia and Barty felt it.

The Dark Lady for her part was understanding of the old man. To care for the students was the job for every teacher, well, in any decent world. Because back in her own old world, that was not the case.

"I know… But they were unharmed! And besides, lady Gown here provide a potion to young miss Evan to ensure her condition!" Barty said, clearly trying to shift the topic to her. Albus now was panicking at the thought of young Evans drinking a potion from such a person.

"Barty, we have to take her to St Mungo's!" Albus hissed.

"They are safe, well besides the curse of the young girl," Galadriel spoke.

"Well, that's truth. Lycanthrope… such a sad fate for a young girl," Barty sighed.

"Still, we need to take care of her now more than ever. So, if you have all the information you wanted from them, I _suggest_ taking her to St Mungo's," Albus said.

"Albus, you know there is no cure for such a curse. It's better to just accepted it," Albus was growing angrier at the minute.

Galadriel thought for a moment as they went back on forth. She decided to take a gamble since her investigation on finding Nazarick was not proving fruitful. She could only take another route, and it was to increase her name more. With some hope that could help her find her home.

"I could help her," Galadriel said, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Well, it's simple. I can remove the curse from her."


	5. Curse no more

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short!**   
**Now update will be K/DA: The manager! (Smut)**

**Then From Thedas to Westeros!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone at St Mungo’s could only stare at the cloaked figure walking through the hallways, following not only Albus Dumbledore but Barty Crouch. To say they were anxious and disturbed would be an understatement. Such _a person_ walking freely was dangerous. Especially with everything going around with the Dark Lord and such. Still, what _the_ healers and workers of the Wizarding hospital didn’t know, was that right now, they weren’t even on the Dark Lady’s mind. Since she was busy thinking about how to take advantage of the cursed child. The red-haired girl with green eyes.

Galadriel considered that by erasing the so-called Lycanthrope curse from the girl. The recognition she would receive might increase her name popularity around the Wizarding World to a vast extent. In Galadriel’s mind, it was a tremendous opportunity for her goals to find Nazarick. Besides, the magic was not as _powerful_ as she expected so far. There was a clear gap between her and the rest. However, Galadriel would not let her guard down. For now, she would heal that girl and wait for any reaction from the masses.

Perhaps they would see her as some kind of healer or something.

But Galadriel was not a healer. Her entire class revolved around her going for quick and fast fights and then get out. Galadriel had many _Buff_ spells for her. But no healing ones. The only healing spell at her disposal was [Rejuvenation] and even that was not as _capable_ as [Cure Wounds] [Heal] [Grand Heal] or many other spells, from the Priest, or Cleric classes.

Galadriel had many healing items. _Many_ items, in fact, but using one now, would be highly irresponsible. So, she would try to see how far could she go with her basic healing spells.

Besides, she agreed to come here. Galadriel knew if she was going to do the _impossible_ and heal a child of that curse. She needed an audience and someone who could testify on her behalf, that she indeed removed the curse, and what better place to do it, than a hospital.

“Please, miss Evan, everything would be alright.”

The voice of Dumbledore could calm the poor red-haired girl, who seemed tired and exhausted. Next to her, Severus was holding her hand, not wanting to let her go, no matter what. The moment some healers approached them, Lily went rigid, froze in place. Fearing what would happen next.

“Professor, is she the student you told us about?” The healer asked.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Albus replied, smiling softly at Lily.

“Please, come in.”

Galadriel saw the scared child going inside of the room with the rest of them. She strolled behind them, slowly, only to watch the endless bed with many wounded civilians. Mostly from the recent attack, no doubt. The screams of pain, and the sobbing of people close to those who weren’t able to make it. Flooded the entire hall. Truly, an awful scene for anyone. Well, except Galadriel, who wondered about the healing magic the healers were using.

The healers guided Lily to one of the few free beds. She reluctantly sat on it. As she waited for the healers to get ready.

“Please wait for a minute.”

The healer left as everyone stood there awkwardly. Surrounded by the wails of pain and more.

“Don’t worry, miss Evans. The test of Lycanthrope would only take a few seconds. You would feel nothing,” Dumbledore said.

“It’s not pain I am worried about,” Lily muttered.

Lily thought of her family, of her father and mother, even her sister. _What would they think of me now? What would they do when they know their daughter is a monster? Would they kick me out?_ Lily thought as her lips trembled at the notion of her life being destroyed by a curse.

“It’s going to be alright, Lily,” Amelia said while sitting next to her. Both red hairs shared a looked of understanding as Lily considered her a close friend.

“Will I?” Lily replied.

“Absolutely! You, my friend, are the kindest, smartest person I’ve known! You have people who care for you! Who loves you!” Amelia exclaimed while holding her hand.

“Truly? Even if… I become a werewolf?” Lily whispered.

“You have my word as a Hufflepuff, you will be always my friend,” Amelia said with a stern voice, showing up her Hufflepuff honor.

“You can always count on a Hufflepuff as a friend, my dear Lily,” Albus said with a grandfatherly smile.

“You are my best friend too. I may be a Slytherin but… You are my best friend, always,” Severus whispered, blushing deeply.

Galadriel stared at the scene with disgust at first. Those feelings of love, friendship, and more brought distaste to her. However, it was more because she felt jealous of them. Galadriel’s own friends left her without even saying goodbye. So much for building an entire guild together. So much for spending hours on many adventures. Enjoying Christmas, holidays, and more. The bittersweet feeling of abandonment, that they didn’t bother to even say goodbye. It hurts her deeply. So deeply.

Albus could feel something dangerous emanating from the _Dark Lady_. Something dark and horrible. He had his wand ready to intervene. But then, he heard a sigh coming from her. A deep sigh. One of sadness and sorrow.

“Can you help me? Can you truly… Get rid off the curse?” Lily asked with a small voice, as everyone stared at the Dark Witch for an answer.

“Yes.” Replied Galadriel, adding nothing more.

“But, how?” Asked Barty who until recently was silent.

“Mr Crouch, there are things forgotten in the world. Dark things, lost arts of magic older than Merlin himself… The dark side of the magic is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural. Even for the darkest wizard or witches,” Galadriel said with a slow and mystical voice, and stealing a quote from an old movie.

Everyone stood there watching, perturbed by such declarations. To hear that someone has the knowledge of magic older than the greatest wizard of all time was highly troublesome. Crouch’s worries increased as the thought of someone wielding so much power. Barty would definitely talk with some Unspeakables soon. They to get ready for a contingency plan, to _bring_ The Dark Witch down.

Once Voldemort is dead. They will get rid of her.

Dumbledore, however, although disturbed by the news of it. He always believed there was good in people, so he would wait and hope that the Dark Witch was not as _far from help_ as Voldemort.

“But you can help her, right? You told her you will!” Severus exclaimed, as he just realized how much of a Gryffindor he was being.

He there was screaming to perhaps the most powerful dark magic user that has ever lived. Severus felt dread and shivers as he could only see the stare from the Dark Lady. Those golden eyes glaring at him intensely. Dumbledore was about the apologies for the sake of the child’s life, but the sudden laugh of the masked woman made him stop.

It such a _small_ and _gentle_ laugh it surprised everyone.

“You love her, don’t you? The girl, you care for her” Galadriel said, as she could recognize those eyes everywhere.

Severus froze as Lily smiled at him. The red-haired girl understood clearly the feelings of her best friend. Lily could feel the same about him, or not. She wasn’t sure herself. Lily loves him as a friend, and the thought of seeing him more than that was strange for her. Surreal, even. Lily knows that eventually, she would have to clear her mind and feelings about him. Severus deserved better than being strayed along by her.

“It’s alright, Sev, I now,” Lily whispered.

“I… I,” Severus sputtered, not knowing what to say.

“You don’t have to say anything. Love it’s hard to explain sometimes… Even if you know how does it feel,” Galadriel replied whispered. Thinking in Touch-me and their relationship. A platonic one, true, but love without a doubt. Still, the abandonment of Touch-me, how he ghost her still resonate deep inside her.

He left the guild one day, after a night in which both had dinner. A Friendly dinner and nothing more. Everyone knew Touch-me had a family. Galadriel knew it too. Better than most, as she saw multiple photos of them. Galadriel was aware of it, and she would never cross the boundaries both of them had. Galadriel was not a home-wrecker.

Touch-me saved her from a rape attempt. Of course, she would grow attached to him. But it never grew out of proportion. She loved him, but she was happy to just be friends. Perhaps their emotional relationship was more than she thought. Galadriel did not know if that was the case. Perhaps Touch-me was feeling more and wanted to end things before it grew out of his control. Since even back in the _Real World_ , Galadriel was very attractive.

Galadriel would never know that Touch-me was having romantic feelings for her. And on that night, he was close to break his vows to his wife and take Galadriel to bed. The woman Galadriel was at that point, saw nothing coming. Not a signal or something. For her, that night was a simple dinner with her friend talking about mundane things like Yggdrasil and work. But if things went that way, the young girl she was then would have lost herself at the moment, and forever shame herself by sleeping with a married man. No matter how much she loved him.

Galadriel sometimes thought of that. Of _what could it be,_ or _what it was._ But she would never know. Thinking of that, watching the kid’s eyes brought memories to her. The good ones and the bad ones.

“So don’t worry about it child, your friend it’s going to be alright,” Galadriel’s voice was calm and comforting. Not the type of voice someone would hear from someone holding the title of Demon Empress. The reason being of the memories she was having and nothing more.

Although Dumbledore was more than pleasing to hear her voice. _She is not Tom. I can hear her heart. Her soul. There is hope I can reason her_ with. Dumbledore thought with joy in his mind.

“We are here, sorry for taking so long, professor. As you can see, we have our hands full after the Death Eaters attack,” said a lady with dark skin and short deep silver hair. Her eyes were of a deep blue, sharp and dangerous. But there was kindness and a soft nature in her. No matter how tall she was, or muscular she was.

“Ah, Dorcas Meadowes, a pleasure to see you here. It’s been a while, _since the last meeting_ ,” Dumbledore greeted the woman with a smile.

“You too, professor,” replied the woman while glaring at the masked person with precaution and anxiousness.

“I came here as fast as I could, but with the amount of wounded today, well… You know.”

“I know, my dear, a terrible attack without a doubt. But thankfully, our… _Friend_ here stopped it.”

Galadriel stared lazily at the woman next to her. “A pleasure.” She whispered.

Galadriel had to admit, she was attractive. Dorcas Meadows looked like a robust woman, not only mentally but physically. Strong arms, legs, and Galadriel could see that even under the healer white gown Dorcas was using. _She could appreciate delicious curves_. Galadriel wondered if the tall, sturdy woman had abs hiding there. Because if she does, well, Galadriel would love to touch them. She was weak against that type of woman. The Demon Empress, like any other person, has her _type_ of woman or man.

And strong muscular women who were bigger than her were the ones she loved the most.

“Now, please, you were saying a werewolf bit a student,” Dorcas said with a worried face.

“Yes, Fenrir Greyback… Was able wound miss Evans,” Dumbledore drawled.

“Greyback…” Dorcas growled.

“The moment we heard he was part of the attack in Diagon Alley, I knew something bad would happen. We received at least a dozen wizard and witches who were bitten by him. Including three kids,” Dorca hissed.

“He was a monster, no doubt. A half-breed monster,” Barty said, ignoring the flinch on Lily’s body and the stern glare in Dumbledore and Dorcas.

“But worry do not. He is dead.” Barty proclaimed proudly.

“Wait, how?” Dorcas asked with surprising enthusiasm.

“I kill him, I hope you don’t mid,” Galadriel responded.

Dorca stared at her, wondering how to react. Those golden eyes were scary and she could not deny it. But if the Dark Lady was with Dumbledore, she would try to not judge her. Besides, killing Greyback was a good point in her books.

“Not at all! The world is better without a monster like him! Besides, you have my personal thanks for it… He bit my nephew a year ago.” Dorcas said with a sad smile.

“How old is your nephew?” Galadriel asked.

“He is 10 years old… He was so excited to go to Hogwarts next year, but now… I don’t think it’s possible,” Dorcas said.

“Why is that?”

“People with Lycanthrope… are deemed dangerous by the Ministry,” Dorcas hissed, looking directly at Barty.

“Don’t look at me! Rules are rules!” Barty replied with an incensed voice.

“They are only dangerous for one _day_. Most the werewolf I know, are better people than most ministry officials. We should _help_ them! Not push them away!” Dorcas exclaimed.

“They are dangerous _creatures_! I will have not have a discussion with you about it! Besides, we are not here for that,” Barty said, making Dorcass scoffed.

“As you can see… We have a long way to go”

Dorca said with a sad smile on her face. Galadriel only gave a slight nod.

 _“A marginalized group? Mm, I could work with that… If I bring them to my side after healing them… Mm, I could have a nice asset at my disposal.”_ Galadriel thought.

“Dorca, if you please, could you test miss Evan? We need to make sure she is… Cursed,” Dumbledore said, Dorca sighed as she pulled her wand out. Trying you calm the poor red-haired girl, Dorca smiled at her. Galadriel, meanwhile, was watching closely at the _sexy_ bulky woman perform her magic. Galadriel saw the tip of the wand was shinning, a strange white color until it changed to a deep black one. Dorca sighed at the results.

“I’m sorry professor…” She whispered, as Lily sobbed and Dumbledore exhaled.

“I’m one, don’t I?” Lily asked.

“Yes, you are one,” Dorca replied with a sad tone in her voice.

“But not for long,” Galadriel said, as she stepped in, closing her distances with Lily.

“What is she doing?” Dorca asked, confused.

“She… Lady Gown said, she could cure her from Lycanthrope,” Dumbledore said, making Dorca gasp.

“But… But that’s not possible! There is no cure for Lycanthrope!” Dorca exclaimed, bringing the attention of not only the patients but other healers as well. All of whom were paying attention now, to the Dark Lady magic.

“There is not impossible with me,” Galadriel replied.

Galadriel thought for a few seconds what spell would work the best. [Break Greater Curse] [Cleanse] [Curse Eater] and [Soul Healer] were the few spells she could think of, had the power to remove any type of curse, and the likes. But she thought that [Cleanse] would be enough. Since Galadriel highly doubt, Lycanthrope was a high-level curse.

“Remain still girl, it will not hurt,” Galadriel said, as she gently put her hand over Lily’s head. Galadriel muttered, [Cleanse] and everyone saw a strange light around Lily. It was such a strange sight. The magic itself was not like anything they have ever seen. The dim white light, like falling snow. Lily felt the warmth on her body.She didn’t see that the horrible scar on her neck was slowly vanishing.

Galadriel could feel the curse leave Lily’s body. So behind her mask. She smiled.

“You are free of any curse,” Galadriel exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dorca without wasting time pointed her wand at Lily, and as the bright light came again, just like last time. It didn’t change color. They have just witnessed someone curing the Lycanthrope curse. The first person to achieve something like that in history.

“How… There is no curse anymore,” Dorca whispered.

“Unbelievable,” Barty said.

“How are you feeling?” Galadriel asked, trying to sound _like a gentle angel_. Something she wanted to scoff at in amusement. Still, there was an audience and she would show off her acting skill.

Lily touched her neck, trying to find any trace of the scar, of the curse. And felt nothing.

“It’s gone… It’s truly gone,” Lily whispered.

The out of nowhere, Lily jumped at the Dark Lady and embrace her. Galadriel did not expect such a reaction from the girl.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Lily exclaimed with tears in her eyes, as Galadriel patted her back gently.

 _“Uwah, she is hugging me! She is hugging me!”_ Galadriel thought.

There were few occasions in which Galadriel could feel embarrassed, but right now, the sobbing of the red-haired girl and the looks of awe from everyone were making her feel flustered. Lily, after a few long minutes of crying, realized what she was doing and apologized profoundly. But it was late, since many were already near Galadriel. Asking her, pleading her to heal them since Greyback bit more than just Lily in that attack.

Galadriel groaned, she should have expected something like this. But then again, her sole purpose was to gain popularity. Now she had to deal with it. And she did not know how much would things change for her now that the world knows she could cure Lycanthrope.


	6. Heirs

**Hello everyone, I took my small break! I needed it!**

**Here is the chapter! The next update is going to be Harry Potter and the Demon Empress. See you guys until then!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Lycanthropy no more!_

_People of the Wizarding World, as many of you know, a few days ago we lived the worst raid of the year, (so far) at the hands of Death Eaters. During the attack, they took several innocent lives and wounded many more. Thankfully, the Dark Lady Ainz Ooal Gown stood her ground and stopped the attack, saving countless lives. But it didn't end there. The Dark Lady brought down one of the worst criminals in our current history. Fenrir Greyback._

_The infamous werewolf has been on the top list of most wanted criminals for at least a decade. Now that he is finally dead, we can rest in peace._

_However, this is not all, as the title of the news today says. There is more. During the attack, Greyback, unfortunately, bit many innocents. Leaving behind dozen of potential werewolves. It would have been a terrible day for the Wizarding World if many of those wizards and witches transformed into those werewolves. But it wasn't the case._

_The Dark Lady did something unheard of. Something no one ever thought of being possible. The Dark Witch, against all odds, healed the curse. Every single healer of St Mungo's was a witness of the magic used there. Then, after healing every single victim of Lycanthropy, the Dark Lady left._

_It only took a few hours for a meeting to take place._

_The honorable members of the Wizengamot and ancient houses had been discussing the ramifications of the cure. Whatever spell or magic the Dark Lady used that day. It's clear it's more of what we know._ _Some considered the magic of the Dark Lady, Ainz Ooal Gown, to be ancient. Perhaps predating Merlin and Morgan Le Fay times. If that is the case, then we are dealing with magic lost in time._

_This, however, only brings more questions to the table. Who is Ainz Ooal Gown? Where did she come from? Where did she learn such magic?_

_We may get the answers to those questions soon enough. Since the International Confederation of Wizards may call a meeting with the Dark Lady, to know more about the magic she holds, and to confirm the cure of the Lycanthrope. We can only wait._

A loud sigh came from a man in his early fifties. He had dark brown hair slowly fading away as the gray hair reflected his age. The hairstyle, however, was a wreck. Like he just woke up from a long sleep. The small pair of round glasses hide away those dark circles around his eyes. He looked tired, exhausted.

"Dear, eat your breakfast. And stop staring at the newspaper," he looked up and saw his beautiful wife. Even at their age, she was still as gorgeous as ever. Long dark hair, with gentle blue eyes. No wrinkles on her face and soft skin.

"I apologize, Effie, just a long meeting at the Wizengamot, that's all," he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"You arrived later, yesterday. It's that bad?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Fleamont Potter let another sigh, feeling more tired than before. He thought that the Dark Lord Voldemort with his blood-purity and pureblood supremacy was bad enough. But now, there was yet another dark magic user running around. A dark witch. And if Fleamont was honest, she was more dangerous than Voldemort himself. There was a mist of mystery surrounding her. It was hard to know what was she looking for. _What was she trying to achieve?_

The magic she had was impressive and powerful, there was no doubt about it. But to heal such a curse was simply beyond anything he has thought possible.

"Sorry, Effie, it was a long meeting. The dark lady can indeed cure Lycanthropy, another point to add to her long list of good deeds," Fleamont said, unsure of what could it all mean at the end.

"There is a _but_ coming," his wife said as she took her time to clean up the dishes.

Fleamont stared at his beloved wife, Euphemia, with a concerned look.

"There are rumours, I don't know how much true there is in them, but… There are those in the Ministry, who believed she is the only living descendant of Morgan Le Fay. That she is the only one who knows where the kingdom of Avalon is," Fleamont whispered.

Euphemia Potter was a smart woman. Some of her close friends would even admit that Euphemia was skeptical most of the time. She was someone who believed in cold-harden facts before everything else. Not surprising, since Euphemia worked in the ministry for years in her youth. It was during the Grindelwald wars she saw how _corrupt_ the system was. So, once the war ended, she left it all behind.

But she kept the notion that there was an explanation to everything. A fun thing to think, since she was a witch. When the Dark Lady appeared for the first time, Euphemia was not sure what to think. There have never been two Dark Wizards of that power at the same time in history. She thought _maybe_ it was just a lunatic witch trying to get fame, that soon she would get killed by one of Voldemort's followers. But after hearing more about her, and the power she held. The way her magic works, and how she was utterly destroying Death Eaters left and right.

Euphemia grew more concerned about all that was happening. The Dark Lady Ainz Ooal Gown was a mystery, to be sure. Yet, something was missing in the picture. Euphemia didn't know what it was, but she could feel that something was happening behind scenes. The Dark Lady was doing something, the way she held herself. How many _good deeds_ she was doing. The attention from everyone. Euphemia was sure that it was what the dark witch wanted. _But why?_ Euphemia was unsure.

"A descendant of Morgan Le Fay? That is… A bit far fetch, don't you think, dear?" Euphemia asked.

"I don't think so, Effie. The power she held comes from somewhere. We know that Morgan Le Fay was deep in the Darks Arts. Researching in the edges of the world for the lost arts, before Merling and her half-brother, King Arthur, defeated her. Who knows what Le Fay was doing in Avalon. Merlin himself, tried to search for Avalon, but with no success. Maybe Morgan Le Fay had a child, and that child had more children. Maybe they hide themselves there, and now they are back. Perhaps, Ainz Ooal Gown is the truly last descendant of Merlin's archenemy."

Euphemia only nodded slowly, trying to not believe it. But she could see the logic in that statement. There was some truth in her husband's words. The possibility of someone of the Le Fay line being alive was not as crazy as it may sound.

"If that is the case, then we have the so-called last descendant of Slytherin, and the last descendant of Le Fay," Euphemia said.

"And both of them are powerful, truly I thought after Grindelwald things were going to become easier. But now this... and the worst part is that the ministry gave free rein to that dark witch to act as she wanted. As long as she destroys Voldemort, they won't care what she does," Fleamont exhaled deeply.

"I still don't believe Barty would have done something like that. That's stupid," Euphemia said.

"He was desperate, like many. The dark lord was getting more violent, and now that there is another contender, at the very least he has taken a step back. But it won't be for long, they will clash soon enough."

"Hopefully they will do it away from innocent people."

"We are living in crazy times," Fleamont said, smiling.

"That's true, now we can only wait to see what happen," she replied with a sigh.

Fleamont took the hand of his wife. He gently kissed and Euphemia smiled at him, a tender smile.

"Yeah, there is another thing. Charles and Dorea are going to move out to Frace."

"Wait, what? They are leaving?" Euphemia asked.

"Dorea has been getting letters from her _family_. They really wanted her support for the Dark Lord, and her daughter to marry someone from the Dark Faction," Fleamont exhaled. "They are afraid of Blacks, they might do something against them."

"Well, the Black's can kiss my arse! It's that git Cygnus, I bet! And that wretch of a woman, Walburga! If they eve _tried_ to do something against Dorea and her daughter, I swear by Merlins saggy balls, I will hunt them down!" Euphemia exclaimed in anger. Making Fleamont stared in amusement at his wife's outrage.

"Easy there, my dear. They will only go for a summer or something."

Euphemia huffed, she understood the fear of Dorea. The only reason Dorea's family didn't disown her was because Charlus Potter was pureblood. The Blacks knew the Potters were a _fairly respected family_ , but they still considered them a _Light family._ Making them _lesser than them_. Dorea for her part was glad to be away from them and being able to marry the man she loved.

Yet, Walburga has been trying to get Dorea's daughter to marry a _decent wizard,_ a pureblood from a dark family. Charlus and Dorea both put their foot down and cut all contact with the Black family. But the tension was still palpable.

"It's a good thing that, Melania, it's studying at Beauxbatons away from them," Euphemia said.

"Yeah, we should invite them to have dinner with us before they leave," Fleamont said.

"Wonderful idea, dear! We should invite Melania too before the school year, James could spend time with his cousin!"

"Don't you dare to bringing that girl here!" Both of them hear a voice, and Fleamont could only smirk at the sight of his only son.

James Potter was their only son. After trying so much and nearly giving up, their son came. And just like Fleamont, James had the same _untidy_ and ragged hairstyle. Something Euphemia hated a lot. That hair was a dark curse in her eyes, there was no way someone could have that type of hair. Euphemia has tried repeatedly to brush her son's hair, but with no luck. _It must be a dark curse, there is no other way_. Euphemia thought.

Behind their son, another boy with dark curly hair appeared, wearing a mischievous smile on his face. Their son's _unique_ friend, Sirius Black. It surprised both parents to hear about a Black in Gryffindor. But after meeting him, they could see he was as rebellious as their son.

They knew that Sirius's family was not pleased with him. Not only because he was a Gryffindor, but how _far gone_ he was to them. Clearly, young Sirius didn't share the same view as them, making him a black sheep in the family. Now, he spent summers with the Potters. It won't take long before Walburga does something to him, of that Euphemia was sure. She won't allow her to hurt him.

James and Sirius were brothers in all but blood. Making both Euphemia and Fleamont proud. And that's why she would care for him, as if he was her own son.

"And why would I do that, my dear? You don't want to see your, cousin? She _loves you_ so much!" Euphemia said with a small smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare bring that _beast_ here, mother! Or I swear I will leave the house and live my days as a traveler in a circus!" James yelled dramatically, as Sirius could laugh.

"Don't raise your voice to me, James Potter," Euphemia said with a serious face, yet you could see her amusement behind her eyes.

"But mom! Melania is mental! I'm telling you it's because she is half Black, they are all crazy!" James protested.

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" Sirius replied indignantly.

"Yes you are," James replied.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not! I'm not!"

"Yes, you are and ugly too!"

"Enough, both of you children keep quiet," Euphemia replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, James. It's going to be only an afternoon, surely you can endure it," Fleamont said, smiling at the antics of his son.

"That's true, Prongs, you _surely_ can endure it," Sirius smiled at his friend widely.

James sat down, muttering words as his mother serve him breakfast. Sirius sat next to him, smirking all the time. Euphemia served both of them breakfast, smiling at their antics.

"Thank you, _mom Effie_ ," Sirus said, grinning.

"So, are you both ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Fleamont asked.

"As ready as we could ever be," James said with a sad tone on his voice.

"Oh, what is it, James?" Fleamont asked.

"James is sad because Lily hasn't responded to any of his letters," Sirius mocked, as he was taking large chunks of food.

"Oh, Lily, right? The girl you have been trying desperately to _woo_ to your side?" Fleamont teased.

"I'm not trying to _woo her_ to my side! But I want to show her, that she is the girl of my dreams!" James proclaimed proudly.

"That's the same thing, my dear," Euphemia said.

"Lily, is so beautiful, and smart! And beautiful too!" James sighed with a dreamily.

"He repeat, beautiful two times, love," Fleamont whispered.

"I know, dear. Our son is an idiot," Euphemia said.

"Perhaps you should invite her over? You know what they say about us, Potter men. We are hard to resist, we charm ladies left and right," Fleamont said proudly, only to earn a smack in the head by his wife.

"Don't give him ideas, if he is like you, _and I know he is!_ James already has problems getting to know her because of how insufferable he is," Euphemia said with a knowing smile.

"From what Minerva has told us, James is a prankster, and you think girls like guys like that? Especially those girls who, love studying, and are the best in the school? James is surely thinking he can impress her by doing all those shenanigans, only to fall flat on his head," Euphemia said with a pompous tone, smirking to herself.

"Wow, Effie, you are truly his mother, because that's exactly what is happening," Sirius replied.

"Of course I'm his mother, I gave birth to him!"

"I know how much of a git my son can be. For what James has told us about Lily, she is smart, strong, capable. She won't fall for boys like James… Just like myself," Euphemia said, smirking.

"Are you sure, love? Look what happened, _my dear_. You marry the prankster of the school! I stole your underwear and kept it with me until you accepted a date with me!" Fleamont exclaimed proudly, earning another smack in the head by his wife.

"Ah, Lily… So beautiful, I will change this year, I promise!"

"We lost him, he is in Lily land." Sirius said.

"Leave him be, that's as close as he will ever be of Lily now," Euphemia replied while glaring daggers at her _beloved husband_ , who winks at her.

"Auch, have mercy on your poor son!" Sirius said, holding his snicker.

"Mercy is for the weak," Euphemia replied.

Fleamont looked at his family with a big smile. Years ago, he never thought he would have a child, now he has two. Even among two powerful dark entities facing each other. He could not wish for a better life, with any hope none of that would change.

* * *

The dark Lord Voldemort sat on his throne, looking down at his followers. The last failures were taking a toll on his patience. Especially since his followers weren't as smart as they thought they were. _Pathetic all of them. If they weren't purebloods, I would kill them all._ Voldemort thought with a sneer.

The sudden arrival of a new challenger was not something Voldemort expected. At first, he thought it was a nobody. A simple witch trying to get fame for herself. It was not something new. The same happened to Grindelwald during the war. Few wizards were trying to _be_ the next big dark lord. Fools all of them. Grindelwald killed many pretenders until they stopped appearing.

Voldemort never thought he would face the same. And if he was honest with himself, the thought of killing a contender, a challenger, was an intriguing one. Certainly, it was a good way to increase his ego, his power. To show everyone _who he truly was_.

But hearing what the Dark Lady could do, the strange magic she possessed, and how powerful she was. Voldemort couldn't lie if he says he wasn't curious about such a witch.

Besides, he was glad that Fenrir Greyback was dead. He was a liability. Yet, the capture of young Bellatrix Black was a disappointed one. He had so much hope for her, but it seemed she was another failure.

The defeat of his Death Eaters, and the number of times, the Dark Lady stopped his raids. They weren't a concern to him. In fact, the death of his most _worthless_ followers brought a smile to his face. Besides, he was not really focusing on raids anymore. Not saying he would stop sending his Death Eaters to purge the muggle from the Wizarding World. But his primary aim, was to get a hold on the Wizengamot.

But as it was now. The Dark Faction, the Grey Faction, and the Light Faction were on equal footing now.

And if he was right, The Dark Lady would soon become the _unofficial_ leader of the Grey Faction. _If that happens, then I would have to change things. I wonder what could I do._ Voldemort thought.

Voldemort looked down in disgust, hearing the sobbings of a man as he was trying to stand up. After a long period under his _Cruciatus_ , the poor man could barely walk.

"Stand up, Parkinson, stop your nonsense," Voldemort hissed.

"M-my lord!" Lord Parkinson moaned in pain.

"I gave you a simple order, and it was to sway the Travers to our side. But it was too hard for you. Since they have joined the Grey Faction," Voldemort hissed.

"I apologize, my lord! The Greengrass were on faster than I! But-But it's not over, we could get the Selwyn into our side, and the Rowle!" Lord Parkinson looked dreary and tired. The pain of the Cruciatus was still palpable in his body.

"The Rowle and Selwyn… You better be right. For you own good," Voldemort said.

Voldemort felt a headache coming, not that he would show it. But he couldn't believe that some of his followers were Slytherin at all. They lack the brains and discretion to move in politics. Voldemort knew some grandparents of the currents dark families. They were smart and knew how to be crafty. _What happens to their children?_ Some of them were arrogant and weak-minded.

Still, it was not everyone. There, those who knew what to do. Like the Malfoys, Flint, Avery, Yaxley, and Carrow. But it was not enough, not for what Voldemort wanted.

"What have we discovered from the Dark Lady?" Voldemort asked, almost hissing.

The lords of the dark families weren't sure who should speak, but seeing those glowing red eyes glaring at them. Lord Rosier sighed as he knelt before Voldemort. Hoping not to face the same punishment as Lord Parkinson.

"My lord, we have _heard_ something concerning the Dark Lady… We do not know, if it is true."

"Continue," Voldemort hissed as Lord Rosier gulped.

"There are those who believe her to be a direct descendant of Morgan Le Fay. The last heir of the Le Fay line."

Voldemort went into silence, thinking deeply of what could those words mean. Before he would have killed anyone who dares say such a lie in front of him. The idea of someone being related to the arch-nemesis of Merlin was a laughable one. Yet, hearing what she could do. It was more than just healing those infected by Lycanthropy. There was so much going on. That even he couldn't deny such a statement.

Voldemort was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and The Dark Lady Ainz Ooal Gown was the heir of Morgan Le Fay.

It was too perfect, like destiny wanted both to meet. _But why?_ Voldemort could only think.

"If that is true… Then we may find out soon enough," Voldemort whispered.

An heir of Morgan Le Fay was hard to let by. She may know lost knowledge of old magic. Morgan Le Fay was one of the most powerful dark users in history. A master of healing arts, too. I was one of the reasons Voldemort believed Ainz Ooal Gown was really related to Le Fay. But he needed to know more. He wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Rosier, I want you to investigate more about the Le Fay family. Anything, whatever you find, bring it to me."

"As you say, my lord."

"We will stop our raids for now. Will change our strategy… For now, let's wait for IWC. I think I know what I will do."

Voldemort smiled as he could feel excitement rushing through his body. _Ainz Ooal Gown, both of us are the successors of powerful wizards. Dark magic runs through our veins. Let's see who is the most powerful one._ The Dark Lord Voldemort smirked, feeling the heavyweight of his friend Nagini on his shoulder.

Soon both of them would face each other.

Yet, the so-called Dark Lady was busy at the moment. Since she was currently at Hammersmith Odeon, London. Watching one of her favorite bands of all time.

In the middle of the crowd, there was a young girl with white-hair looking in awe and acting like a _fangirl would_.

"I love you, Freddie Mercury!" She yelled, squealing in joy, watching her idol live. "Oh, my god, he looked at me! He looked at me!"

Yes, indeed, The Dark Lady was dangerous.


	7. Wait and see

**Sorry for taking such a long time updating but work as keep me busy!**

**Besides, I've been working on another Harry Potter x Overlord crossover! This one it's _different_ from the other two! You guys are gonna love it!**

**The idea is crazy, but I have been making it work! I will upload it as a one-shot first, so you guys could see it!**

**The schedule it's going to be like**

**-Harry Potter and The Demon Empress**

**\- The Demon Empress in Westeros**

**\- Harry Potter x Overlord (New history!)**

**\- From Thedas to Westeros**

**\- Overlord: The Demon Empress**

**\- Boku No Overlord**

**So keep in tune! See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Inside the house of the famous, or infamous depending on whom asked, the Dark Lady, Ainz Ooal Gown, lay on her bed with a big smile. Looking at the picture in her hands with joy. _Keep it fancy, my dear._ Those were the words writing on the picture of Galadriel idol. She gave a small squeal at the thought of Freddie Mercury’s smile. Galadriel could die happy now, being able to watch _Queen_ live was truly something she never thought would ever happen.

“It was so cool,” Galadriel sighed happily.

“Mm, they sound so much better live! And Freddie? God, he truly amazing live!”

“I wonder if I could see, Led Zeppelin too, oh there are so many bands I would love to see live! Ah, there are a lot of things I could buy too!” Galadriel thought with a smile.

Galadriel would love to think about the joys of her new life, but then again, there was a lot for her to do. So exhaling deeply, she stood up from her bed. Her glorious naked body didn’t bother her, she was used to waking up naked. She took her bath, and the maids she summoned by using [Cute mixed Race Maids 2] were doing their job by taking care of her hair, pedicure, and more. Besides, the mansion was too big for her alone. Galadriel hated the loneliness she sometimes felt. Thankfully, they were full of life and that made Galadriel happy.

“My lady, what are you planning today?” The cute cat-girl maid asked with a smile.

“Mm, I will go to the Wizarding bank. There are a few matters I need to attent too, then there was the meeting with some noble lords. Ah, I think I’m forgetting something,” Galadriel wanted to bring some gold with her to the Wizarding Bank. She needed to invest and do more about it. Then, there was the whole _how does magic_ work stuff she had to investigate. A long day awaits her.

“My lady, there is someone calling for you through the… Chimney,” a cute elf maid said.

To say that Galadriel found the whole _chimney phone_ thing, that the wizarding folk used to communicate with each other entertaining, would be an understatement. The concept was _simple_ enough, but _why use a chimney_ _specifically?_ That she couldn’t figure out. Regardless, it worked for her. Galadriel suspected who may be. There were only a few people who knew her _chimney phone number,_ as Galadriel called it. And among them was the cute red-haired trainee, Amelia Bones.

Now that she thought about it, she needed an owl. It was the easier way to contact wizarding folk. Weird people, truly.

“I see, let her in… She can wait in the living room, while I finish.”

The maid obeyed, and Galadriel sighed for one last time before standing up. The start of the day begins now.

* * *

Amelia sighed, she was nervous, and rightfully so; she was the first one to see the dark lady’s residence. At first, the red-haired auror was not sure what to expect. Maybe a dungeon, or a dark castle. A place where dark magic thrives. But as she came through the flaming chimney. She met something different from what she originally thought.

The _dark castle_ was actually a mansion, with bright colors, enormous windows, and elegant walls. There were no dungeons, no bodies hanging from the roof. Nothing, in fact, looked like a peaceful place.

Amelia exhaled, relieved that she would see nothing _dark_ or _evil_.

“Trainee Amelia, welcome to our lady home, please follow me,” the voice of a girl with long cat ears made Amelia gasp _._ The girl had bright green hair, matching her feline ears. She had a bright smile, and all-around was a _cute_ girl. Incredibly cute. But _what was she? What kind of magical race was the girl?_ Amelia was more confused than before. For a moment she thought the ears were fake, but they moved around.

_They are real,_ Amelia thought in amazement.

“Please follow me,” the girl said once more with a nervous tone.

“Oh, I apologize! Please lead the way,” Amelia said, as she followed the cat girl. _She even had a tail!_ Amelia thought.

Amelia walked silently as she stared at the mansion in awe. The place was immense, truly. But it was something not out of normal, if she could say for herself. Yet, something was creeping her out. Something was watching her, she couldn’t shake the feeling something in the walls was observing her every move. It was a reminder that _it was still_ the house of a powerful dark lady. Amelia suspected such a person would have powerful defenses, and perhaps whatever was watching her was one of them.

The cat-maid led Amelia to the living room, where she sat awkwardly, feeling small next to the over-the-top elegance of the place.

“Would you like to drink anything?” The cat-maid asked with a smile.

“Oh, nothing thank you,” Amelia said.

“Understandable, if there is something you need, please tell me!” the maid replied brightly.

Amelia couldn’t hold the smile down. The strange cat-girl seemed happy.

“If I could ask, where is… The dark lady?” Amelia asked nervously.

“Oh, my lady, it’s currently finishing her bath!”

“Taking a bath?”

“Ah, well, it’s normal to take a bath once in a while, right?”

“I see.”

Amelia felt dumb for asking such questions, of course even a dark lady would take care of herself. It didn’t matter if she was a powerful dark witch; she was still a woman. Now that she thought about it, Amelia was highly curious about how the dark lady looked like. _Why was she wearing a mask all the time?_ _Was she afraid of showing her face? Or something more?_ So, she asked around. Maybe she could learn more about Ainz Ooal Gown. Whatever information she could get about her would surely help her boss.

Not that she was happy to do so, but Crouch was incredibly disturbing when it came down to the dark witch. Especially since there were rumors about the dark lady being a descendant of Morgan Le Fay.

Rumors she was not sure what to think about. The whole idea was terrifying, if she was honest with herself. Yet, she was hoping things were not as bad as she thought they were. It could be she was just afraid, maybe she just needed to know more about the dark lady. About what she wants. Her goals and such.

“Ahm, can I ask something? Why does, the dark lady wear a mask?” Amelia asked.

The maid looked confused for a second; she seemed to wonder what to say. Her lady hasn’t told her what to say if someone asked that. _Maybe she could just say the truth?_ But then again, _what was the truth?_ The poor maid was not capable of understanding her lady mind. It was something impossible for someone as small as her.

“Well, there is no reason really… I don’t know,” the maid replied slowly.

“It’s there any reason for her to hide her face?”

“Ah, I don’t think there is one. Not really, I guess…”

“She is afraid of being recognized?”

“Mm, no… My lady is not afraid of anyone.” The questions baffled the maid, and she was getting _annoyed_ too. But she was a maid of the supreme one. No matter what, she won’t throw that away. So she kept on smiling.

“So there is nothing she is hiding?” Amelia asked.

“No…”

Amelia sighed as she felt she was not going anywhere. She was about to ask more until a voice interrupted her thoughts. Entering the door, Amelia saw something she never thought she would see. Before her, a beautiful woman was standing. No, beautiful was not enough to describe her. The elegance, the graceful aura surrounding her was something hard to describe. Amelia knew immediately who that person was.

“Ainz Ooal Gown,” Amelia whispered in awe.

The dark lady, Ainz Ooal Gown, had white hair reaching just above her shoulders. The golden eyes were shinning brightly than before, without a mask or the hood the dark witch would use. Amelia could see the immaculate face of royalty, the witch before her has. _How could something so sublime exist? How it is possible?_ Amelia wondered, as she couldn’t stop staring at the woman standing in front of her.

“Interrogating my cute maids, trainee Bones? If you have questions, ask _me_ instead. I do not appreciate the questioning to my servants. Please do not do it again,” The Dark Lady said with an icy demeanor.

Amelia went cold as she bowed deeply, knowing she crossed the line. The last thing she wanted was to enrage the dark lady.

“Please, forgive me!” Amelia said.

Galadriel stared at her. So far, the red-haired girl had done nothing to anger her. But the girl had orders from her supervisors to know more about her. Galadriel couldn’t blame her for that. The demon empress knew better than most, how vile some people could be. Especially a boss.

“It’s alright, just as long you remember it. Now, I could answer those questions to you. The reason I wear a mask, comes down to, respect and fear. People fear what they can’t understand and respect what they barely know. My mask, my hood and all of that, it’s a symbol. For them, it’s the image of a _Dark Lady,_ a dark witch. They fear it and respect it.”

Amelia nodded, understanding easy enough what the dark witch told her. If she thought about it, she could say the same of Voldemort. They fear him because he seems like a monster more than a human. The name, the mystery surrounding him. The image of power and supremacy. Amelia now knows that sometimes people follow not the person, but what the person represents.

“So, Ainz Ooal Gown, it’s not truly your name?” Amelia asked slowly, trying not to push her luck too much.

“It’s more than just a nickname for me. But yes, _it’s_ not my name.”

“What is your name?” Galadriel stared at her, and for long seconds there was silence. Amelia was uncomfortable by the stare of the dark witch. Maybe _she insulted her?_ The poor red-haired girl was about to apologize again until she listened to the dark witch giggles.

_Is she laughing at me?_ Poor, Amelia thought.

“Perhaps one day, I will tell you my name, my dear red-haired girl. Convince me,” Galadriel said, smiling. The trainee blushed deeply at the insinuation of what the dark witch said. Maybe she was trying to annoy her, or perhaps there was something else going on. Amelia felt dread at the thought of being seduced by such a person. _Maybe she wants to control me?! Or maybe she would use my blood for something?! Maybe she wants… Well, I won’t mind…. No, hold it together, woman! This is what she wants!_ Amelia was overthinking the words of Galadriel, who seemed confused by the red-haired girl’s faces.

Amelia was blushing deeply while hiding her face behind her hands and moving her body all over the place.

_“What the fuck it’s going on with her?”_ Galadriel thought, bewildered.

“Are you, alright?” Galadriel asked as the poor red-haired trainee seemed to come back to reality. The blushing cheeks were still there, but now, at the very least, she was paying attention.

“I… I apologize. I’m fine lady Ainz Ooal Gown.”

“Just Ainz, please. The rest of my name is quite mouthful.”

“Then, lady Ainz… I am in your care.”

Galadriel nodded, not forgetting the real reason the trainee was there. The ministry wanted to know more about her and also supervise her. She suspected they were also trying to get some control over her or _get rid of her_ once she takes the dark lord out. Galadriel won’t give them the opportunity of such a thing. She would use the trainee to her advantage since it goes both ways. Amelia could prove useful in the long run. But she wasn’t the only one Galadriel could sway to her side.

There was Dorcas Meadowes, the half-Scottish, half-Kenya healer from St. Mungo’s hospital. The attractive black-skinned woman was in Galadriel debt, after curing her nephew of the curse. So, something was going on there too. It was now a matter of how to move things around. Galadriel needed to be smart and be careful with how she moves. Dorcas Meadowes was the head healer and had strong ties to the IWC thanks to her family, who was in debt with Galadriel too.

So it was a win-win situation for Galadriel if she has Dorca on her side.

Although there was another reason too. Galadriel was getting _sexually aroused_ more often. She was not sure of _why_ , but there was the itch _down there_. _Perhaps it was because of her traits? Or her title? Maybe it was the power and authority she held over others, that aroused so much_.Galadriel was not sure, but she would have to _deal_ with it, eventually.

And Dorcas told her if there was something she could do, Galadriel would only need to call her. Yet, the red-haired girl before her was not beyond reach too.

_“Maybe I should get my own followers?”_ Galadriel thought as she put her hood and mask on. She would think about it later on.

“Ah, well. We must get going, trainee Bones.”

First stop, Gringotts.

* * *

The people near Gringotts were whispering loudly at the sight of the _Dark Lady_ entering the place. Such a thing was annoying for Galadriel. But she got used to it by now. As she entered the place, the goblins there quickly stopped working and purely focus on her. They knew she was _something else_. A dangerous and powerful entity, yet they also respectful of others who were not human. And it was true.

Galadriel read about how the wizarding folk treated those _different_ from them. Half-breeds and other species. And just like in Yggdrasil, she made sure not to be like that.

The hooded, masked dark witch approached the main desk and the goblin there wasted no time to greet her.

“Welcome to Gringotts, lady Ainz Ooal Gown. What can we do for you?”

Amelia couldn’t hide her surprise away, to hear a goblin speak in such a manner to a witch. It was unheard of, but then again, it was Ainz Ooal Gown; she was unique.

“Good day, may the gold flow always to you. I would like to meet with my account manager, Bogrod. At your earliest convenience, master Gornuk.”

The voice was soft, but strong, clearly not leaving any sign of weakness on it. Galadriel had years of experience dealing with bureaucracy, of not only big companies but banks as well. Time was money, and she knew goblins were the ones who dislike wasting both. Yet, they respected those worthy in their eyes. And the dark witch before them was one of them. Perhaps the only one.

“At once, lady Ainz Ooal Gown, please follow Griphook,” the elder goblin said, and from the door, another one appeared. It was Griphook who took a step back and bowed deeply, but he was not the only one. Since the dark lady herself did the same. _What is going on?_ Amelia thought, bewildered.

“Follow me, please.”

For the red-haired witch, such sight coming from a goblin was _bizarre_. It was not the usual snarky tone full of animosity Amelia was used to hearing from them. It was not a surprise, since Amelia, like many others of the wizarding world, treated goblins like second-class citizens. And it was one of the many problems the wizarding world has.

So, the antagonism between goblins and _wand-carriers_ has been always high. Something Galadriel would take advantage of if she could. Yet, it amazed her how few people truly understood, that if you only treated goblins with respect, they would return the favor. _Close-minded people, truly_. Galadriel couldn’t help herself but feel disappointed by the wizarding world. It was not only the goblins who faced some type of hatred or discrimination. _Even in a magical world, such a thing exists. And they believed they are better than muggles? They are the same, truly the same side of the coin._ Galadriel thought.

_“I don’t like it… Even thought, I couldn’t help myself but to see everyone as inferior now. Does being a demon empress change how I see others races too? I actually feel more the need to rule over them, than actually dislike. Like they need to bow to me. It dosen’t change the bigotry I faced in my old world for being Japanese. Even in Yggdrasil there was discrimination against Heteromorphic races!”_ Galadriel thought, annoyed.

Galadriel however felt as she could still see worth in people if they prove themselves worthy. But she couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite sometimes. Especially now.

“Bogrod is waiting inside… Would you allow _her_ in?” Griphook asked with a sneer at the sight of Amelia.

“Amelia, please by a dear and wait here. I believe you know how private the meeting is,” Amelia sighed and nodded, for some reason, the grin of Griphook unnerved her.

Galadriel behind her mask smiled at her as she entered the room. There a goblin awaited her with a grin of his own. Bogrod became the demon empress account manager at Gringotts. He was sharp and smart and could see the big picture that the _dark witch_ was aiming at. Or so he thought.

“Welcome, my lady, what can Bogrod do for you?” The goblin asked with a grin on his face.

“Gold, as always. I believe my investment in the muggle world and the many enterprises there are making me a fortune, does it?” Galadriel asked with a smile.

“Indeed, they are! And thanks to the input of gold and silver you have invested into the many businesses in the wizarding world too, in a few years. The earnings would grow exponentially. I wonder why few wizards invest in the muggle world. There is a lot to gain there.”

“My dear Bogrod, the noble families care to little for the muggle world. They have no vision, they believe they will forever remain powerful and rich. They don’t know that in a few decades, the muggles will surpass them by a long in everything. And by the time they recognize it, well it’s going to be to late for them.”

“They can be very small-minded,” Bogrod said with a condescending tone.

Galadriel smiled, and for the next hour, she got updated in her current state of affair at Gringotts. There was a lot to know for her. But there was something she wanted to know, and it was about Wizengamot seats.

“So, Bogrod, how could I become a member of the Wizengamot?” Galadriel asked.

“Mm, normally, other’s families will vote you in. But it is a long procedure and takes _years_. And even if you became a part of the Wizengamot, you will have no seat for 8 years.”

“8 years? That’s a long time.”

“Yeah, but that’s only if you want to be a member of the government. To become a noble, the procedure it’s way longer and full of aristocracy. I highly recommend the book of wizarding laws, and nobility, my lady. It would bring some light to whatever plan you want,” Bogrod said, to which Galadriel sighed.

“It’s there another way for me to gain a seat?”

Bogrod touched his chin with his long finger, thinking hard about the possibilities of such action.

“The truth, my lady? There is a way, and it’s claiming ownership of a house. There are a lot of ancient houses that have no heir or owner. We at Gringotts, we take care of those _accounts_ until an heir appears. If ever, that is.”

“Oh, and how could I claim ownership of a house?”

“Well, it depends of the house in questions. Some nobles ones, you only need a sample of blood. And if you’re related to a house with no heir or owner. You _could_ claim it as yours, for a small fee of course.”

“I see, however, I’m confuse. Why aren’t people claiming the ownership of those houses?”

“That’s where it becomes interesting, my lady. You see, magic founds a way! Even if someone proves to be related to an ancient house by blood. You still needed to be recognized by the magic of the house. For a small fee, we _allowed_ the wizard or witch to take the test. We, however, do not take responsibility of them… If they suffer a _mishap_ ,” Bogrod smiled sadistically.

Galadriel now understands why they aren’t wizards or witches claiming houses left and right. Those tests could be potentially dangerous. Yet, there was something there that she could use. The magic of the world was weak. Maybe those tests won’t take any effect on her. She could work around it.

“So, the oldest the house, the more dangerous the test is, right?” Galadriel said.

“Yes, my lady.”

“Mm, for what I remember, there are a few houses that have a lot of power in the Wizengamot and the IWC. Does Gringotts has the _account?_ I’m thinking of claiming one.”

Bogrod smiled widely since the moment for the true arrived. This was what he was waiting on, since the moment he became the dark lady account manager. Some ministry believed she was the only living heir of Morgan Le Fay. _So, what a better test than finding out?_

“Yes, there is one you could claim, my lady… There are few houses in the entire Wizarding World capable of shaping the entire Wizengamot or IWC… Please, follow me.”

“You seem excited about something, my dear Bogrod,” Galadriel pointed out.

“Indeed, I am.”


End file.
